Love From the Darkness
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: This is the sequel to Daughter of Darkness. Selene has left the Winx Club and decides to go to earth to help there. Not long after there is an incident in Tokyo with a large dinosaur creature. The things that happen because of this will change everything.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Authors Note- This is the sequel to Daughter of Darkness. It is going to be in two parts, but I haven't started the second one because I'm working on other stories. It is a Winx club/ Digimon Adventure 02 Crossover and I'm using the English dub names, attacks, etc. because that's what I know. Tell me what you think!

A Love from the Darkness  Part 1

Chapter 1- Alone

Selene

I flew away from my friends and only family member. I knew that this is what I had to do; I couldn't repay the world for what I had done by staying with the Winx. I felt tears form in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. But where would I go? I had all my things; I had magically shrunk them and put them in the pocket of my jeans. They would still be there when I went back to normal from my Believix. I would never use my Sparkix again; Bloom and I needed to touch for that to work. I sighed and said to myself "Okay Selene focus." Where to go? Then I figured it out, "Earth." I could meet Bloom's earth parents and help on earth. From Bloom's memories, I remembered that they had a lot of trouble on earth. The only problem was I didn't know how to get there. The only people I knew that could give me directions were the red fountain specialists and the Winx. I couldn't ask the Winx because that would ruin the whole dramatic exit I had made, so red fountain it is. I turned and began to fly back the way I had come. Wait, I had Believix wings. "Winx Zoomix!" I used my transport wings to go to the boy's school.

Bloom

"She's gone." I whispered. I looked at the ground and said "She's really gone. I got her back and less than a month later she's gone again." I turned to the others; they were just as surprised as I was. "She couldn't really be gone; I mean she didn't even have any of her things with her. Where could she think she would go? Why would she leave?" I asked all in one breathe. Then I sat on the ground and stared crying. Then they all rushed forward to hug me. "She'll be fine Bloom. She's strong and she has her Believix. She is just as strong as us now." Flora said. "I know Flo, but what if we didn't really destroy Baltor and them? She won't be able to do anything against them with just her Believix. And without me she can't use Sparkix." "Bloom, you have to trust her. If she thinks she can handle herself, chances are she can. You said that she held her own against Baltor without magic. Believix will just make it easier for her." Stella said. I nodded and said "Okay but I'm still worried." The smiled and led me inside.

Selene

I landed on the floating platform that the school was on and powered down. I walked inside to the office and said "I need to speak to Sky, Anakin, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Riven?" to the receptionist. She sighed and said "You cannot go to their rooms, but I can send them out into the courtyard to meet you." I nodded and said "Thank you." She rolled her eyes and picked up a phone. I walked out and sat down on a bench. I bit my lip, am I making the right choice? I sat their pondering my situation until I heard Sky say "Hey Selene what's up? Where's Bloom?" I stood up and said "Oh well I guess you could say we got in a fight and I kinda went off by myself. I came here because I need to get to Earth, more specifically Gardenia and I don't know how to get there. But you can't tell Bloom I was here or where I am going." He looked at me like I was crazy but said "You realize she'll start looking for you and she will check on earth." "I know but first she'll look in Magix and then she'll go to Solaria, then she'll start getting really worried and check Shadowhaunt. Then after all that one of them will get the idea to check earth, probably Roxy or Techna. Unless one of you guys tells them where I am, so please just don't." Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia laughed. Anakin chuckled a little and I asked "What's so funny?" Sky stopped laughing and said "That sounds exactly like what Bloom would do." I chuckled and said "So will someone take me?" Sky sighed but said "I don't know. Anyone want to take her?" Anakin said "I would but I don't know the way." Timmy said "I will, but if Techna finds out that I didn't tell her, I'll be in a huge amount of trouble. Anakin if you want to come, you're more than welcome too." Anakin nodded. They were acting a lot nicer to him from what Bloom remembered. "Okay Selene, I'm ready to go whenever you are." I motioned for him to lead the way.

Once we were in the air I said "Thanks Timmy and I am sorry if Techna gets mad at you." He smiled and said "No problem, but what caused you to leave so suddenly? The term just ended today didn't it?" "Yeah and my whole school education at Alfea. I left because after what I did, well what Baltor made me do. I felt bad, like I should somehow make up for all that I did. And I wouldn't be able to do anything if I stayed with Bloom and them, so I left." Anakin said "Selene if what everyone else has told me is correct, you didn't have a choice on whether or not to do that stuff." I shrugged and said "I still feel responsible." I sat down on a bench and said "Anakin, from what I saw in Bloom's memories you can do some weird levitation thing. What is that exactly?" "I guess she was remembering when we found her outside that Shadowhaunt place. Well it's called the force. To become a Jedi you have to be able manipulate the force. Like levitating someone for example." He paused and I nodded. "It comes in pretty handy when you fight. By changing the force around us we can jump higher, flip over opponents, run on walls, lots of things. It can also hinder your attacker, we can take their weapon, push them away from us, throw them in the air, and anything that could move them or anything they are holding." I nodded and said "Can you teach someone to do that? Or are you born with the ability?" "You have to be born with it, you can't use the force and as far as I know I can't become a fairy." We all laughed and I said "Anakin can I talk to you in private real quick? Sorry Timmy." I couldn't see his face but he said "I understand, plus I'm busy flying the ship." I walked into the hangar and Anakin followed me. I closed the door and whispered "When you get back to Alfea, tell Roxy where I am, but make sure no one else finds out. Only she can know. Then as soon as you get the chance come alone to earth, just you and Roxy, meet me at the love and pet shop. Roxy will know where it is. But if the others are there too, don't come." "Why do you need us two? What happened with you and Bloom?" I took a deep breath and said "We didn't get in a fight, I left and she wanted me to stay. I told you the true reason but also I didn't want to stay and be treated like Bloom's kid sister that needs help. I couldn't just become another member of their group; it started out with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Techna if the first year they were all at Alfea. Then the next year Layla joined. Roxy joined last year after she found out she was a fairy. That's seven girls. I don't just want to be known for being in the Winx club; I want to be known for me. I need you guys because I don't doubt the idea that someday I will get in trouble and not be able to handle it on my own, when I get to Gardenia the first thing I'm going to do is introduce myself to Bloom's earth parents, then I'm going to go help the world. Whether it is stopping monsters or basic criminals, I am going to help." He looked at me with a straight expression "What about after you're done on earth? Or what if Bloom and them find you?" "Then I'll leave and go somewhere else. Right now that doesn't matter, what matters is that no one else but Roxy hears what I just told you. Please Anakin, I know you're new here and all but I still trust you." He said "Okay I'll help you." I smiled and said "Thank you." Then I remembered a spell they had taught us at Alfea "Anakin one more thing, if I need your help sooner than expected, I will contact you using these." I focused my magic and used the spell to create three bracelets. I handed two to him and said "Give one to Roxy and wear one yourself, if they start glowing it means I need help." He nodded and I said "Again thank you." He put the magic bracelets in the pocket of his robe and we walked back into the main cockpit. I quickly put mine on and sat down. Then Timmy said "Okay Selene, this as far as I can take you, we are right over Gardenia. And since you requested to come here, I assume you are going to see Bloom's earth parents. Do you know how to get there?" "Yes I do. And I can use my Believix wings to get there." He looked at me and said "If you had you special wings then why did we bring you?" "Well I don't know much about them, so I wasn't sure if they would work for such a long distance." As soon as I finished talking I transformed. "Bye guys, thanks for the ride." I looked at Anakin and at my bracelet. He barely nodded and I said "Good luck with everything in Magix." Then I said "New Moon." "Winx Zoomix." I thought of the street where Bloom lived most of her life. I landed and walked to an alley nearby. I powered down and said "Full Moon." I brushed off the dirt on my clothes and walked up to the door of Mike and Vanessa.


	2. Chapter 2 Gardenia

AN- What did you guys think of the last chapter? There are thirty chapters overall. Total word count for the story is 46,859, total word document page count is 76. Don't know what that equates to on here but it's a lot on Word. Happy reading!

Chapter 2- Gardenia

Vanessa

I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my hands on my apron and went to get the door. I opened it and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair with purple highlights. She looked like Bloom only with dark color hair and different eyes. "Honey who is it?" Mike called as he walked down the stairs. He came and stood next to me and said "May we help you?" The girl said "Are you Mike and Vanessa Peters?" "Yes" I said. She smiled and said "Then you have a daughter named Bloom. Am I correct?" I nodded and said "Yes but she is not here, she is on a school break." "I am on break as well I just graduated Alfea." Oh this girl was a fairy like Bloom. "Please come in. Are you one of Bloom's friends?" She smiled and said "You could say that. Oh forgive my manners I'm Selene." As she came into the house. I led her to the living room and she sat down on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?" "No thank you." Mike and I sat down opposite her and she said "As I assume you know, Bloom is from a ruined planet called Sparks." "Yes we are aware of that, along with the fact that she is the only true survivor." I said. Mike was still uncomfortable with the whole our daughter is the last heir to a planet idea. Selene took a deep breath and said "She isn't the only survivor, there is one other. Bloom has a twin sister named Karina. When the ancestral witches attacked Sparks, the company of light was able to save both Bloom and Karina. To protect both them and the power of Sparks, they separated them. Bloom was sent here to earth. Karina was sent to Solaria so that one of them knew that she was a fairy from birth and the other did not, as even a further precaution against the power falling into the hands of the witches." "That's so sad; imagine never meeting your twin sibling. I couldn't even begin to think how that would feel." She looked down at the ground and said "I could. Mrs. Peters that is my story, my real name is Karina and Bloom is my sister." I put my hand over my mouth and stood up. I went over and hugged her. "That means you are technically our daughter." I whispered. She chuckled and said "Not really but I guess you could think that." I pulled away and said "If you're Bloom's real sister than why are you two away from each other? Just last year they were here looking for Roxy, and then they went back to Magix. Shouldn't you two be together?" She bit her lip and said "Well without going into too much detail, we kinda got in a fight. And through a series of previous events I remembered from Blooms memories about you and Mike. So I came to earth, hopefully I will be leaving fairly soon, if I get lucky. I just need a place to stay until there is a crime or problem somewhere in the world that I can help with." She smiled and said "Bloom and the other's did they same thing last year, but I think they were just trying to get humans to believe in fairies again. Of course you can stay here Selene, or would you prefer we call you Karina?" "Selene is fine and thank you, I really appreciate it." I smiled and said "Let me show you Bloom's old room. Oh you don't have any clothes?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny suitcase, she put it on the ground and it grew to the size of a normal suitcase. I laughed and said "Oh right you're a fairy." She laughed and picked it up. I led her up to Bloom's room. Just a few years ago she had slept here every night, now her sister would be staying here. Selene set her stuff down and said "Again thank you." "You don't need to thank us, I see you as my daughter, and after all you could have been the one to grow up here." She smiled and said "Can I use the bathroom?" "Selene I want you to think of this as your house, you don't need to ask us. It's right down the hall, first door on the left." She smiled and left the room. If she was going to be staying here a while we'll have to get her a few things. Like a cell phone, some normal clothes, and probably some earth money. When she came back in I said "Selene if you are going to be living here in Gardenia then we'll need to get you some normal human clothes, a cell phone, a way for you to get around" She interrupted me and said "I can just fly around." I laughed and said "Though Bloom and the others did make humans believe in fairies when they were here, you just can't fly around and be a fairy. You need to keep it a secret still." She lifted an eyebrow and said "Okay. You said I had to get new clothes? Why?" "Well I just was assuming that the styles in Magix and on earth were different but if you're fine with your clothes, then we don't have to get you new ones." She nodded and then I looked at the clock, dinner was almost done. "Selene come downstairs in a few minutes for dinner, I have to go finish it up." "Do you need any help?" "You could set the table." "I want to help in whatever way I can. And I want to pay you back for letting me stay here." "Oh, I couldn't let you waste your money on us. Speaking of which, we'll have to get you some earth money as well." She smiled and hugged me "Thank you so much Vanessa, you have been so kind to me even though you barely know me." I smiled and said "Selene because you're Bloom's birth sister, automatically makes you my daughter. I love you."

Selene

I have been living with Mister and Misses Peters for about a month now. I told them the full truth about what had happened to me and Bloom, and they just seemed sorry that I had to go through all of it. Each day I would wake up and go help in the flower shop that Vanessa owned, then I would help her make dinner and then we would do something together each night. Some days I went and ran errands for them, delivering flowers was my favorite. I met almost everyone in the town; it wasn't very big to begin with so that didn't take long. One day I was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, Vanessa was getting ready for work and Mike was watching the news. I heard Vanessa come downstairs and sit next to Mike. "Listen to this honey." He said and turned up the TV. "Breaking news from our correspondents in Tokyo, Japan. There appears to be a large dinosaur like monster attacking the city. Though it seems as though this is a huge disaster, it is not nearly as horrible as the worldwide attacks a few years ago. The Japanese government had declined all offers for help from other countries. This is Chen Clark, reporting from Tokyo." By that time I had come from the kitchen. "I have to go help." I said. They both turned to me and before they could protest I said "This is the thing I've been waiting for, and I'll be fine." Vanessa looked down at the ground but said "Okay. Will you be coming back?" "I don't know, maybe. But just in case I am bringing my things. I am glad this happened when it did because Bloom and the girl's original plan for the summer were to visit each family, and I assume they will be coming here soon. Can you do me a favor and not tell them that I was here or where I went?" Vanessa nodded, she understood why. I ran upstairs and magically packed my bag. I shrunk it and ran back down to the living room. I ran straight into the arms of my guardians. "We'll miss you." Vanessa said. Mike said "Yeah, really we will, please stay safe and come back as soon as you can." I smiled and said "Of course I will. And I have my cell phone; you can call me any time." I saw tears in Vanessa's eyes and I felt little tears in mine. I walked out the door and transformed. I waved goodbye and said "New Moon." Then after I was invisible I said "Winx Zoomix." I thought of the capital of Japan and then I was there.

It didn't take long for me to find my goal. There were cars streaming out of the city. I followed the line of cars in the opposite direction until I saw a huge monster. It was taller than anything I had ever seen. I gulped and said "Full moon." "Okay Selene you can do this. It's just a monster, you c-can do this." I said to myself. I flew towards the giant dinosaur and got ready to fight.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

AN- Chapter 3 is insanely short, so I'm putting chapter four here as well. It also just occurred to me that I forgot to do a disclaimer.

I do not own Winx club or Digimon. Ignio Straffi owns winx club (I think) and I have no idea for digimon. However Selene does belong to me.

Chapter 3-Without Selene

Roxy

"Ah Earth, I've missed you." I sighed when we stepped off the ship. I looked down at the bracelet that Selene had given me. Anakin had told me what she'd said, as soon as we could meet at the love and pet shop. If she was still here. But if the bracelet stared glowing than I should use a tracking spell to find her. Hopefully we wouldn't need to help her and she would stay out of serious trouble. Probably not though. "Bloom where are we headed first? My house, your house, or the apartment?" They still owned the apartment above the pet shop. "I was thinking we stop at my house, to say hi to Mike and Vanessa. Then we go see your dad and Morgana if she's there, if not we can go to Tir Na Og. Then after all that I'm not sure." "Sounds like a plan." We all agreed.

Finally after visiting my family and Bloom's we went to the apartment and to our surprise found the boys. Anakin and I went for a "walk" but we were really going to check and see if Selene was here. We got downstairs and didn't see her. "If she was with Mike and Vanessa than she knows we're here." I said. "Unless she left already." I was about to respond when the bracelet started to glow. "Uh Oh." I said as I transformed. I used a tracking spell and then a huge map appeared in my mind. Selene, Anakin, and I were all shown. "Let's go save her." I said and grabbed his hand; I flew up into the sky pulling him with me.

Bloom

I went to see my parents alone. I had a feeling that Selene may have come here. In my memories she saw what we did last year. I walked up to the door and knocked, I probably didn't have to but it didn't hurt anything. My parents opened the door and Vanessa said "Bloom you don't have to knock, you know that." "I know but for some reason I felt like I should." She shrugged and we went to the kitchen. "Vanessa, I have a sister." Her faced had a look of surprise on it that I could tell was fake. "Really?" she said. "Vanessa I know your faking. She was here wasn't she?" I had already checked Magix and I had secretly checked Shadowhaunt, luckily there was no one there and it was mostly in ruins. Earth and Solaria were my last hopes. "Yes she was here, but she didn't want us to tell you." I looked at the ground, she had left on her own, and it seemed like she didn't want to be found. "Vanessa, where did she go?" She sighed and said "Japan, she went to Tokyo." I got up and was about to leave when my adoptive mother said "Bloom, before you go think about why she left. She told us that one of the reasons she left was because after you saved her, you were being overbearingly protective. She said that you acted like she couldn't take care of herself. Please Bloom; think about your part in her choice before you going running after her." "Okay I will, but I need to go back to the apartment. Bye." I hugged her and walked out the door.

Chapter 4-The Girl With Wings

Ken

"There's an email from Davis. "Come to the city park. ASAP" You ready Wormmon?" "Always Ken." I ran out the door carrying my partner. When I got to the park, everyone else was already there. They were looking at a huge Tyranamon stomping on the city. "How did it get here?" Davis asked. "I'm not sure but first things first let's get it back." Yolei said. "Uh huh." Kari said. We all digivolved. Kari and TK used their armor digivolved forms. We all went at it. They just had to weaken it or knock it out. We don't want to hurt it. One by one our partner digimon were knocked back by the power of the Tyranamon. He is an ultimate digimon after all. Then out of nowhere a beautiful girl with wings appeared flying toward us. She stopped and hovered right above us. She looked down and said "How do I get rid of it?" We all just stared at her so she asked again. Yolei said "don't hurt it; we need to get it into my computer." Davis being Davis said "Yolei don't just tell her about the you know what." He was talking about the digital world. Yolei rolled her eyes and said "Oh whatever Davis, she is obviously not a normal human. Can you do that?" she gestured toward the stranger. "Guys now isn't exactly the best time to argue. Can this wait?" Kari whispered. The new girl sighed and said "Fine if no one is going to help me, I'll do it myself." She turned toward the Tyranamon and we all screamed "NO!" She ignored us and yelled "Lunar Eclipse!" The digimon stopped moving and she turned toward us. "What?" she asked annoyed. "What did you do to it?" Cody asked. "Relax it's just blind. I tie it up and give it back its sight. Then it's easier to manage. I don't want to hurt it at all, doing this keeps us and it safe." She produced a glowing strand of purple energy and wrapped it a few times around the Tyranamon. Then she waved her hand and the creature tried to move but couldn't. Yolei opened a digiport and the digimon disappeared into it. Then we all focused on the girl. She came down closer to us and said "Here's my card, call me if you need any more help." She twirled her hand and a calling card appeared between her fingers. She reached down and handed it to me with a smile. Then she turned and began flying away. "Guys we have to catch her. We don't even know her name or anything. What if she's a digimon like Arukenimon?" "You're right Davis; we need to learn more about her." I said. Everyone agreed and then our digimon flew after the mysterious girl.

Selene

"How do I get rid of it?" I asked the humans on the ground. They all just stared at me so I asked again "How do I get rid of it?" then one of the girls said "don't hurt it; we need to get it into my computer." Then a guy hissed "Yolei don't just tell her about the you know what." She rolled her eyes and said "Oh whatever Davis, she is obviously not a normal human. Can you do that?" she gestured toward me. A girl walked over to them and whispered something. I sighed and said "Fine if no one is going to help me, I'll do it myself." I turned toward the monster and got ready to attack. They all yelled "NO!" they didn't think I could do it? Well I'll show them. "Lunar Eclipse!" the monster went blind and I turned back toward them. "What?" I asked annoyed. "What did you do to it?" a small boy asked. I sighed and said "Relax it's just blind. I tie it up and give it back its sight. Then it's easier to manage. I don't want to hurt it at all, doing this keeps us and it safe." I made a magic rope and wrapped it a few times around the monster. I gave it back its vision like I had promised and the girl they had called Yolei put an odd device toward her laptop. Then the monster went away. I flew down to them and said "Here's my card, call me if you need any more help." I magically made a paper card appear between my fingers. I reached down and handed to a cute black haired boy. Then I turned and flew away. I heard them talking to each other. "Guys we have to catch her. We don't even know her name or anything. What if she's a digimon like Arukenimon?" One of the boys said. Then another said "You're right Davis, we need to learn more about her." They were all silent and I turned around, the other monsters that seemed to belong to the humans were following me. "So you plan on catching me, do you? Well I do love a good chase. Hope you can keep up." I said to them smugly. I made my speed wings appear and then I flew faster. I heard two of them cry "Golden Noose!" I turned back and two of the monsters were flying at me with a long gold rope between them. Ha they planned to tie me up in mid-air. I let them get close but when they were about to hit me I flipped out of the way. "Good try but you're going to have to be better than that." "Oh yeah, I'll show you." One of them said. Then a huge blue and silver creature was flying next to me, it was easily ten times my size. I smiled and said "Really you send gigantor to catch me? Let me tell you something, speed beats size every time." Then I sped up shooting past it. I looked around me, nothing. "Give up?" I asked them. Then out of nowhere I was hit by one of them. I went hurtling to the ground but when I hit I pretended to be knocked out.

I heard various footsteps approach me. Some were bigger than others. I quickly focused my magic and called Roxy and Anakin's bracelets. "Is she alive?" someone or something asked. "Yeah look she's breathing. Let's tie her up so she doesn't get away." Ha like a rope would keep me there. "I didn't mean to hurt her." Something said the voice was definitely not human. "We know Stingmon, it was an accident." "Ken's right, don't feel bad." It felt bad that it thought I was hurt. I wanted to get up and comfort it, but that would ruin my plan to get some answers. "Okay, okay Stingmon is forgiven but what do we do when she wakes up? She'll fly away before we can get any answers." "I don't know Davis, she did help us. Maybe if we just calmly ask she will see that we just want to get to know her." A girl's voice said. "I agree with Kari." One of the monsters said. "You have to agree with me Nefertimon." Kari said. They all laughed and Davis said "fine if we aren't going to tie her up, let's at least hold her wings down." "Davis that's an even worse idea, we could do her permanent damage. She could never fly again." A different girl said. It was silent but I felt a slight pressure on my wings. He ignored them and was stepping on my wings! I had to do something. I 'woke' up and said "Where am I?" as I slowly got up. Then when I felt tugging on my wings I cried out in pain and lay back down. "What's wrong?" Kari asked worriedly. I took a deep breath and pretended to be in a lot of pain. "My wings." I whispered. They looked down and all said "DAVIS!" I felt the pressure go away and I leaped into the air. I hovered just out of their reach and the little boy said "I guess Davis was right." "No he wasn't." I said. "I just wanted to get out from under him. I'll answer your questions."

Ken

I stepped up closer to her and said "Who and what are you?" She smiled and said "Do you want my official title or just what everyone calls me?" She had an official title? "Um just what you friends call you." "Well everyone calls me Selene, but technically they should call me her royal highness princess Karina of Sparks. Oh and I'm a fairy." She was a princess and a fairy? That's what every little girl wants to be. "You're a fairy princess?" Davis asked. She thought about it for a second than said "Yes but the fairy part is more important. My home planet, Sparks was destroyed a few months after I was born." "But fairies don't exist." TK said. "Then what am I?" she replied with sass. Davis walked up to her and said "Why did you do that? We were handling it just fine!" She flew down in front of him and said "From what I saw, you were all having quite a bit of trouble handling it." She flew back up and said "I helped because I'm looking for redemption; I tried and almost succeeded in destroying my friends and sister. All because some evil guy wanted to take over the world, and he needed my help to do it." That's what basically happened to me when I was the digimon emperor. She was having to same feelings of guilt that I still feel, even though it's been almost two years. Kari looked at me; she was thinking the same thing as me.

Then I saw another girl flying in, this time she was carrying a boy with her. Selene looked up and said "well it was nice talking to you but I have to go, you have my card." She flew up to them and I heard the other girl say "If you don't need help, why did we come?" "Because I wasn't sure if I would need help or not, and this now takes the place of the love and pet meeting." "Should we try and get them?" Nefertimon asked. Kari nodded and she and Pegasusmon flew up and said "Golden Noose!" The girls and guy turned and the guy said "you want me to do it? Or does one of you want to take care of it?" Selene said "You can do it but whatever you do don't hurt them." He nodded and let go of the other girl's hand. He flipped backwards and pulled out a weapon that looked like I giant laser. He cut the rope and fell to the ground near us, landing gracefully as though he hadn't just fallen thirty feet through the air. He looked at us real fast before he jumped back up, grabbing both Selene's and the other girl's hands. Selene turned toward us and said "Why don't you just stop trying to catch us and start trying to figure out if I'm a good guy or a bad guy and if you should call me or not?" I gulped that was exactly what I was about to suggest we do once they left. She looked me right in the eyes and smiled. Then they flew away. When they were out of sight Davis said "Now what?" "I'm not sure, let's go home and talk about this tomorrow." "Okay I'll ask Tai if he remembers ever having something like this happen to them." Kari said. "I'll ask Matt too." TK said. "I guess I'll ask Izzy, he might know something." Yolei said. We all said our goodbyes and our digimon went back to their normal forms. When I got home I said hello to my parents and went to my room to think.


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

AN- Chapters 5 and 6. God I forgot that I put some really short chapters. Eh I'll just put them together.

I do not own Winx club or Digimon. Ignio Straffi owns winx club (I think) and I have no idea for digimon. However Selene does belong to me. As well as a new digimon you will meet in the next chapter. This is the last disclaimer I'm doing because well there are no more new characters as far as I remember. But if there is one you don't recognize I made them.

Chapter 5- Not Just Another Fairy

Ken

"Wormmon what do you think?" I said while looking at the card she had given me. I wanted to talk to her personally but I wasn't sure if I should or not. I guess I had Wormmon to protect me if I needed it, and I could always call the others. "Ken, you're worried." Wormmon said. "Your right, I am, she said that she had been through almost the exact same experience as me, I feel like she is important to me somehow." I stopped talking and decided that I would call her. "Wormmon I'm going to call her, get ready to digivolve if you have to. And I think I'm going to tell her the truth about the digital world and digimon. " He nodded and I went out to get the phone. "Mom I think I may go to the digital world later." "Okay dear, thank you for telling me. I'll keep your dinner warm for you if you're gone late." I smiled and went back into my room. Things have gotten so much easier since I had told my parents the truth about everything. I sat down and dialed Selene's number. "I knew you would call." She said. "Yes, I need to talk to you in private." "Okay I'll be there soon." "But you don't know where to come." "I can figure it out." She said and hung up. I put down the phone and Wormmon said "So? Is she coming?" "Yes, but I don't know how. She said she would figure out where to go." I stood up and put the phone back. When I got back to my room I heard a knock on my sliding door. Selene stood on my balcony, smiling at me. I gulped and opened the door.

Selene

The cute boy they had called Ken, walked over to the door and let me in. "How did you find me?" "Let's call it fairy's intuition." I said as I walked in. I saw a creature that looked like a caterpillar sitting on the ground watching me. How did such a big, menacing monster turn into to something so small and weak looking? Ken closed the door and I said "What did you want to talk about?" He took a deep breath and said "What you said before, your reason for helping us. The same thing happened to me." "Baltor got you too?" how is that possible? Bloom hadn't remembered any human working for Baltor. "Well not this Baltor guy that you're talking about. Someone else, but the same idea. They made me evil, caused me to try and take over a world and attempt to destroy my friends. For a long time I felt so sorry for what I had done, that I thought I didn't deserve to have friends or do what I wanted. I thought that all I should do was make up for the mistakes I had made. Now I realize that by helping my friends I can do more than just by myself." "So all you wanted to tell me is that we are basically the same, except I'm not to the whole accepting my mistakes and getting friends part yet?" I said. "No, that's not the only reason. I also wanted to tell you the truth." The caterpillar walked over and jumped into his arms. "This is Wormmon, he is my partner digimon. Digimon come from the digital world. Some people, well kids are chosen to become digidestined. They get a partner digimon and the duty to protect both the real and digital world. The others you saw are also digidestined like me." "So that monster that I fought was actually a digimon?" "Yes and a super powerful one too." He put down Wormmon and walked to his computer. He reached into his pocket and took out a weird electronic thing. "This is a digivice or d3 as we call them. They let us travel to the digital world or let our digimon digivolve." He said "Earlier we were all digivolved so we could be stronger to defeat the Tyranamon." Wormmon said. "You can talk?" he nodded. "Okay this is weird even for me. And I'm not supposed to exist." Ken laughed and continued "Sometimes digimon come through a digiport accidentally and end up in the real world. Like what happened today. It went back because Yolei sent it through a digiport." He put his d3 in front of the computer and then the computer screen stared to glow. I shielded my eyes and walked over to see what was causing the light. Then all of a sudden I felt really weird, like I was being sucked into the computer. Then the feeling went away and I was sitting in a jungle. "What just happened?" I asked. Ken looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. "You just went through the digiport. Normal people aren't supposed to be able to." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes and wings. Then I said "Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a normal human." He looked down at his digivice. "I'm getting the signal of a digiegg not to far from here." "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. "Digimon come from digieggs, but sometimes digieggs can give a digimon a new form." I nodded and said "Well then let's go find it." He nodded and we started walking into the jungle.

Chapter 6- Panthermon

Ken

We had been walking for a long time it felt. Selene didn't seem the slightest bit tired. I guess she was still so excited to be here. Wormmon didn't have to worry about getting tired, Selene insisted on carrying him 'so his little feet wouldn't get hurt'. Finally we came to a huge stone pyramid. It looked like one I had seen in Mexico a few years ago on Christmas. The temple was much higher than the trees. "I'm guessing this is the place?" She said. "Yeah the signal is pointing to up the steps." I sighed and bent over. I was so tired. "Easy." She said as she came over to me. "Take my hand." I looked up and she was hovering above the ground with her hand extended. I took her hand and then we were flying through the air. I was used to flying with Stingmon but this was different. Less than ten seconds after taking off, we landed on the top of the pyramid. "Was that so bad?" She asked me. I chuckled and turned toward the center of the small altar like room. She followed me and I heard her gasp. I understood why. Sitting on a slightly elevated pedestal was a purple digiegg with black and silver markings. "It's beautiful." She softly said. That's when I noticed the crest. I moved closer and examined it. It was a glowing purple, the dominating feature was two curved lines that almost looked like wings. "How do we know who it belongs too? What if it belongs to one of the others?" she asked me. "If it is mine then I will be able to pick it up." She nodded and said "Well go ahead." I gulped and tried to lift the egg I had just touched it, then there was a flash of purple light and a purple digivice appeared in Selene's hand. She looked at me and said "What just happened?" she asked me. "I don't know but I am pretty sure that I can't lift it." "Why do you think that, you didn't even try?" "Davis told me about this. When he got his partner digimon, Kari's older brother touched the egg, not Davis. The d3 came and did the same thing to him. I think the digiegg is yours."

"It couldn't be mine, I'm not digidestined." "Well with all that has happened it seems like you are. You were able to come to the digital world, the digivice came to you, and the crest looks like it has fairy wings." she looked at the crest. She sighed and said "Okay, I'll try but I still don't think it will work." Selene went up to the egg and closed her eyes. She put my hands around it and tried to pick it up. Surprisingly it came up and then she was holding a large egg in her hands. She gulped and said "Now what?" "Um I'm not sure." I replied. She readjusted my hand placement and slightly rubbed it. Then there was a huge flash of purple light so bright it was almost blinding. She opened my eyes and instead of an egg in her hands there was a digimon that looked like a Black Panther cub with silver spots and purple eyes sitting on the ground in front of her. She looked down at it and said "Ken is it mine?" It looked up at her and said "Yes I'm yours and I prefer the name Panthermon. What is your name?" "Um well I'm Selene." "Are you a Fairymon?" Panthermon asked her. "No but I am a fairy. I am the fairy on the moon, stars, and nighttime. But more specifically I am the fairy of the shadow fire." She reached down and picked up her partner and said "You're so adorable." She tickled it and it giggled. "This is like when you get a bonded pixie. My sister and almost all our friends have a bonded pixie. I don't but I have something even better." She hugged Panthermon closer and said "a digimon partner."

Selene

I hugged my partner close to me, now I knew how the others felt with their pixies. I had only known Panthermon for two minutes and I already loved her so much. When she laughed, I laughed, when I smiled, she smiled. We were like two halves of a whole. "Ken what happens when we go back? Does this mean that I am a real digidestined?" I asked him. "Yes when we go back, she will be able to come, but she will down digivolve to her in-training level." "Is that what Wormmon is at?" "No but since Wormmon and Veemon DNA digivolved and then digivolved to Mega from there they always stay at their rookie levels except when they digivolve otherwise." I smiled and looked down at the cute cat I was holding and said "You hear that? You can come back with me." She smiled and said "Yay, yay, yay, yay!" I laughed along with Ken, Wormmon, and Panthermon. Then Ken looked like he remembered something. "Selene check your pocket." "Ken I don't have a pocket." Then I looked down and saw another electronic device on top of my d3, both of which were sitting in my hand. "What is this?" "Well for everyone but us two, it holds their armor digivolve eggs. Also it lets us send emails to each other through both worlds." I nodded and said "let's go home." He nodded and said "ready for the long walk back to the digiport?" "We have to go back to where we came in?" "Yes, it's one of the worst things about be digidestined." I laughed and then I got an idea "my legs are tired but my wings aren't. I can carry you and Wormmon can sit on one of my shoulders Panthermon can sit on my other." When I flew Ken up to where we were now, I carried Ken and Wormmon was on my shoulder. Hopefully I would be strong enough to carry all three of them. I took a deep breath and helped Panthermon onto my shoulders, and then I reached down and grabbed Wormmon and helped him to my other shoulder. I took Ken's hand and began flying down the stone pyramid. When I landed at the bottom I was starting to get a little tired, great I would be completely worn out by the time we got back to the digiport. "Are you sure you can carry me all the way back? I can walk if you need me too." Ken said. "No it's okay, I can do it. Think of it like a workout for my wings." He was about to say something when a woman with long white hair and a witch costume walk out of the woods. Ken gasped and Wormmon covered his eyes. "Did you miss me Ken?" she said. "Arukenimon!" Ken yelled. "But of course. Who's your friend? Did you get a new digimon?" That was the last straw. Obviously she was not a good digimon if Ken and Wormmon were worried about her presence. "I don't know who you are, but I do know that I'm fed up being called a digimon. I love having a digimon but I'm not one myself, I am a fairy." "Oh a fairy, I'm so scared." "Ken you didn't want me to hurt that Tyranamon, what about this one? Can I hurt this one?" I said slyly. "Um I don't know. Hold on." I blinded the other digimon and said "Hurry please, before my rage goes away." He nodded and said "I emailed the others, but I think they'll be fine with it. Arukenimon caused me to have something in common with you." I understood this was the one that made him evil. "That alone should give me permission the destroy her." "Ha like you could destroy me, you're just a little girl." "That's it! Ken I'm sorry but she has to get what she deserves. Panthermon can you digivolve?" "Not yet, but I will eventually be able to." "Well then let's show this old lady how it's done." I unblinded Arukenimon. She smiled smugly at us and Ken said "You can't do this Selene. Panthermon won't be able to handle it. Let Wormmon help." "If she can't do it I will." I said firmly. "Panthermon, go right ahead when you're ready, I'll take over if you get tired." Then Arukenimon said "If you think you can handle me then let me take my true form." I didn't even flinch as she turned into a giant spider. "Selene I don't think I can do this." Panthermon said. "Panthermon I believe in you. You can do it." She growled and said "You're right. I can do this." Then she sprinted at the spider witch and yelled "Shadow claw!" She attacked Arukenimon as best she could but she was quickly thrown back at me, now very weak. Arukenimon laughed and said "You may have been able to defeat me when I wasn't at my strongest form but now you don't stand a chance. Especially with that kitten of yours" I flew up into the air and said "Witches are harder to destroy than spiders. You can just step on a spider." Then I focused my magic on my feet and shot at her, feet first. When I hit her she went into the ground. "Don't ever insult me or anyone or anything I care about!" I hissed at her. She fired a strand of spider thread at me and I leaped out of the way. "Panthermon, Ken, Wormmon you may want to step back a ways." Once they were safely out of the way I said "Arukenimon I hope you enjoyed existence because it's the end of yours. SHADOW FIRE ECLIPSE!" I used one of my most powerful attacks and then we couldn't see anything. When my attack cleared we didn't see Arukenimon anymore. I slumped onto the ground panting from exhaustion. Panthermon limped over to me and lay in my lap. I picked her up and whispered in her ear "I'm so proud of you. You were amazing." "But all I did was get hurt." "No you weakened her so that I was able to finish her off. I'm so glad that you were courageous. It gave me a reason to fight as hard as I did. Again I am so proud of you." I snuggled her closer to me. I stood up holding her in my arms. We walked over to Ken and I said "Let me try something." I set Panthermon down and said "Winx Zoomix." My transport wings appeared and I said "I'll be right back, maybe." I thought of the top of the pyramid. Then luckily my Believix wings worked here. I sighed and went back to Ken and our digimon. "Where did you go?" Ken asked. "To the top of the pyramid." I replied casually. "How and why?" He responded. "Magic and I wanted to see if it would work." He laughed; the awkwardness of me being here with him was gone. Now that we were both more comfortable with each other, I was having a lot of fun. "Wormmon, what do you digivolve into?" I asked him. "Stingmon, one of the fastest flying digimon." He said. I got a great idea and said slyly "Oh really? You up for a race with one of the fastest fairies?" Ken laughed and said "But don't you have special speed wings or something?" He had been paying attention. I jokingly said "Darn, I had been hoping you hadn't noticed. I will not use my speed wings, and even without them I am still one of the fastest fairies." He laughed and said "Okay, Wormmon you ready?" "Of course, let's show Panthermon what a digivolved digimon is like." I laughed and said "You're on." I turned off my transport wings as Wormmon digivolved. Then I said "First one back to the digiport wins, no attacks, only flying. Stingmon you have to carry Ken and I will carry Panthermon." I flew up into the air and said "on your marks, get set, GO!" Then I took off at a normal pace, not slow but not my fastest either. Stingmon was surprised by the sudden start and Ken said "That's not fair, we weren't ready." As they passed me up. "Selene can't you go any faster?" Panthermon said. "Oh of course I can, I was just letting them think they had a chance." Then I shot forward as fast as I could. I went speeding past them, barely seeing their surprised faces before everything was a blur. I laughed and I heard Panthermon say "Where is the digiport?" "I have no idea, but look at the ground, it's in a clearing somewhere." "Okay I'll do my best." I chuckled and focused on keeping this pace and searching for the finish line at the same time. Then I spotted a clearing, in which was a small box. I assumed it was the digiport; I flew down and saw it was a TV. Could it be the digiport? I landed and then a few seconds later Stingmon and Ken landed next to me. "Is this it?" I asked. He nodded, I put Panthermon on the ground and she walked toward it, poking the side with her paw. Then I noticed she had a slight limp. "What is it?" She asked me. I went over to pick her up, Ken said "It's a television but it's also our way home." "How do we go through?" I asked him. He put his d3 up to it and it started glowing like his computer had earlier. I went up to it holding my partner then there was the same weird feeling of being sucked into it.


	5. Chapter 7 Getting to Know You

AN- This one is fairly long. For a single chapter I mean. Happy reading and tell me what you think!

Chapter 7- Getting to Know You

Selene

I opened my eyes and we were in his dark room. I blinked a few times and looked down at my arms, I sighed, and I was holding a digimon but it wasn't Panthermon. "Ken who is this?" I asked. "I don't know, ask her." "Um Panthermon?" I said. "No I'm Malakaimon now. Where are we?" She said. Malakaimon looked just like a black cat but all the sharp edges that a cat would have were more rounded. Then I answered her question "Earth, but in Ken and Wormmon's bedroom." I said and smiled at Ken. He smiled back and said "I'm not sure if you have a place to stay or if your friends would be okay with it, but we have a guest bedroom and my parents know about digimon and all of that. And I'm pretty sure my mom would be okay with it. She's pretty used to all the weird stuff by now." I smiled and said "I'm not always a fairy, you know." Then I put Malakaimon down and went back to normal. It felt good to be human again. I picked Malakaimon back up and looked at Ken; his expression was that of someone who was blinded by love. Did he love me? I mean he offered for me to stay here. "Ken?" I said. "Oh what?" he came back to reality and I said "I'd love to stay here if it's okay with your parents. He smiled and said "I'll go ask, why don't you and Malakaimon come to?" I nodded and he led the way.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw a woman facing the stove. "Mom?" Ken said. "Hello Ken, I kept your dinner warm, it's in the oven." Then she turned around and gasped. "Hello Mrs.…?" I didn't know her last name. "Ichijouji. Are you one of Ken's friends? I don't recall ever meeting you." Ken gulped and said "Mom this it Selene, she is from a place very far away and just got here today. She doesn't have a place to stay, so I was thinking she could stay here until she found a place of her own." Mrs. Ichijouji turned to me and said "Surely when you came to Japan you had plans to stay with a family member or somewhere?" "Well ma'am actually I wasn't planning on staying here but…" I looked at Ken and mouthed "can I tell her the truth?" he nodded and I continued "but then I found out that I was digidestined and that I have a partner digimon, like Ken and Wormmon. So if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I just need a place to stay for a few days until I can make other arrangements. I am a very hard worker and I can help around the house, cooking, cleaning, whatever you need to me to do. When I was staying in North America with my sister's family I helped do all kinds of things. I can…" She laughed and said "Dear you seem like a very nice young lady. Of course you can stay here until you find a place to live." Then she looked at Ken and smiled. He smiled back and said "Thank you mom." "I really appreciate you letting me stay here Mrs. Ichijouji; I promise I won't be any trouble at all." "Selene may I meet your digimon partner?" "Of course." I handed her Malakaimon and said "Careful I think she may have hurt her leg." She cuddled her close and said "Which one? I may be able to fix it." "Malakaimon which leg is the one that is hurt?" "None of them are really hurt but this one is a little sore." She pointed to her back right leg with her paw. Then I said "Don't treat it like it's something small, you were limping." "Okay it does hurt a little but I'll be fine in the morning." "Oh let me at least wrap it up." said. "Okay I guess, but I guarantee that it will be just fine after I, after I just get some sleep." Malakaimon yawned. Mrs. Ichijouji nodded but carried her into a room by the kitchen. I followed her and saw that she was wrapping Malakaimon's leg in a bandage. Ken's mother said "You're very protective of her, though you said you had just met her." She was still looking at Malakaimon. "Yes I am I feel like we are two halves of a whole or that until I met her my life wasn't complete. It's an interesting feeling." "I know what it feels like; when I met my husband I had the same feeling. And now the protective part is of Ken." I smiled; she really cared about her son and his safety. "You couldn't imagine how worried we were when he ran away; we searched for months until he came home." She continued. "That must have been horrible." I replied. She turned and said "It was but now he's back and everything is back to normal." She handed me my partner and went back into the kitchen. Ken was still standing there like he had heard our conversation. "Now would you two like some dinner?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked us.

After we had eaten, Ken showed me the guest bedroom and the bathroom. "Thank you Ken. Really I do appreciate this. And don't worry tomorrow I'm going to start making my home, I'm going to be staying here a while." He laughed and said "It's no trouble; my mom seems to like you." I nodded and said "Um I guess, goodnight then." "Goodnight." He replied and went into his bedroom. I walked into my room and carefully put Malakaimon on the bed, I closed the door, and then I quietly opened the window. I climbed out and transformed in mid air. I flew to the roof and landed silently. I sat down on the edge and looked out onto the night skyline of Tokyo Japan. There weren't many stars because of the brilliant light coming from the buildings, even if there were more it wouldn't matter, the stars on earth don't like to talk.

Ken

I knocked on Selene's door; I had forgotten to ask what she wanted to do tomorrow when I went to hang out with everyone. There was no answer, was she already asleep? It had only been two minutes. I knocked again and slowly opened the door. Malakaimon was fast asleep on the bed but not Selene. The window was open, had she left? I went back to my room and got Wormmon. "Huh Ken?" He said sleepily. "Wormmon I need you to help me." He yawned but nodded. I took him to the window and whispered "Can you climb up to the roof and see if Selene is up there?" He nodded and hopped out the window. I ran out to the stairwell that allowed me to go to the roof. I took a deep breath and began running up the stairs two by two. I was panting from exhaustion halfway up. I began running again and finally I came to the top. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice sadly singing. "I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope your happy my friend." I silently opened the door and heard "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown, and nobody in any realm, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" She stopped singing and said "That was my way of telling them that I was leaving, that song. Not a letter or in person but a song." She turned to face me and said "Ken I know you get the whole idea of being made evil against your will but you can't even begin to understand how hard it was for me to leave even though I knew it was the right thing to do." I went and sat down next to her, she was holding Wormmon in her lap. "Then help me understand, if I don't know the whole truth, then no one else will believe me if I tell them." She took a deep breath and said "Ken when you're a fairy you start out with a very basic and weak amount of power and abilities. As you get more experience and skill, you can reach new transformations. Like digivolving sort of. After the basic transformation the next one is called a Charmix. You get your Charmix when you do something that helps you get in touch with your true self. After Charmix is the Enchantix which you get when you sacrifice yourself to save the life of someone from your home planet." "But then how did you get yours? I thought you said that everyone but your sister died with your home planet?" I asked. "Well yes but I lived on another planet most of my life. And let me tell you something, Solaria is a very crowded planet." I laughed and she smiled. "After Enchantix is Believix, which is what I have." She said gesturing to herself, she had transformed to fly up here I assumed. "To get your Believix a person or group of people who are important to your future have to believe fully in you. I got mine when I was freed from Baltor, all the good fairies and all who helped them believed in me enough that I could get it, but with me it was different. Baltor and the dark magicians also believed the same in me that made my magic conflict on giving me a normal Believix or a dark version. Luckily Bloom saved me by granting us our Sparkix. Sparkix can only be used by me and Bloom; it was created by our parents so that we could protect ourselves and others that we cared about." "Do you still have your Sparkix?" I asked her. She thought about it for a second then said "Yes I have it but I can't use it. If that makes sense. To use it both I and my sister have to activate it at the same time, touching each other. But since I probably won't ever see her again unless Roxy or Anakin or one of the boys tells her where I am, that means I probably won't ever use it again." She looked down and I saw a tear drop off her cheek. "You miss them don't you?" I said. She nodded and said "I know I can come off as cold and unfeeling but I truly miss her." She said and started really crying. I sat there watching her until she wiped her tears and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone all girly on you." She stood up and I said "I'm sorry you have to go through this, you don't have anyone except Malakaimon right now and I have five human friends and six digimon friends." "And a family that cares so much about you, your mom wants your safety and happiness the most in the world." We were both standing in front of each other, and she said "Thank you Ken." "For what?" I asked. I was truly confused. "For everything, you helped me meet Malakaimon, gave me a place to stay, and opened everything up to me. I can't ever fully repay you for that." "It's nothing more than a bed and some food." "Well to me it's much more, now let me give you a ride back down, so you don't have to go down all those stairs." She hovered out past the edge of the building. "Are you sure? We are on the roof of a fifteen story building." She looked down and said "I guess when you're used to flying it's hard to judge how high up you are. But don't worry, I can hold you." She reached her hand out to me; I gulped and took it with my eyes closed. She grasped my wrist and I did the same. She slowly began flying farther and farther away from the wall. I was pulled with her as we floated over the city. She pulled me up closer to her and said "See it's not so bad is it? It can't be much different than flying with Stingmon." I smiled and said "It's different but in a good way." She smiled and said "beautiful isn't it?" I looked at her face and said "Yes it is." She turned back to face me and smiled, chuckling softly. "I was talking about the city lights." "Oh right, um that's what I was talking about too." I replied feeling myself blushing. She looked down. Then she started lowering us down toward my balcony. She set me down and said "Goodnight Ken, I'll see you tomorrow." "Goodnight, oh I just remembered why I originally came to find you. Basically every day all the digidestined get together to hang out, go to the digital world, stuff like that. I was wondering what you wanted to do, I thought maybe it would be a good idea if I went tomorrow and told everyone what happened. You could stay here and get to know my family more or go see your friends or" She interrupted me "Ken don't worry I thought about all that, you do what you normally would and pretend I went home, I will take care of it." I nervously nodded and said "Okay, goodnight then." She smiled and flew to her window. I went to my room and saw Wormmon on my bed sleeping, I quietly laughed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 8 One of them

AN- Again a longer chapter, in this one Selene finally meets the digidestined as a human. What will they do? Will they accept her like Ken did? Will they attack her? Will I stop asking you these questions? Well the last one is a yes. So keep reading.

Chapter 8- One of Them

Selene

I went into my room silently, Malakaimon was still fast asleep. Had Ken and I almost kissed? No he wouldn't have tried that, he seemed kind of shy around me. 'Oh well' I thought to myself. I put my pajamas on and lay down in bed with Malakaimon. I was used to sleeping at night now that I was on earth, I had to sleep at night or else I could miss something. I fell asleep thinking about my time on earth.

I woke up the next morning to a loud meowing sound. I sat up and saw Malakaimon staring at me, making the sound. "Good Morning!" she meowed. I laughed "Fine I'll get up, your just lucky I don't need much sleep." I jokingly said to her. She smiled and hopped off the bed. I followed her into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. I spelled my hair to make it reach my waist, then I put it in a ponytail leaving one strand out. Then I put on an outfit that seemed like it would fit in Japan, they had some crazy styles here. I put my digivice and email device in the pocket of my jeans; I picked up Malakaimon and walked out into the kitchen. Mrs. Ichijouji was standing by the counter making coffee. There was a man at the table, I guessed. He was reading the paper, but no Ken. "Good morning Misses and Mister Ichijouji." I said. "Oh good morning Selene, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked me. "Good thank you. Good morning Mr. Ichijouji." I said. He looked up from his paper and said "You must be the Selene girl I have heard so much about." I smiled and nodded; He stood up and came over to shake my hand. He looked at Malakaimon and I said "My partner digimon, I have Malakaimon and Ken has Wormmon." He nodded and went back to his paper. " do you know where is Ken is?" "He left already but he did leave you this note." She reached into her apron and pulled out a piece of paper. She came over and handed it to me. "Thank you." I put Malakaimon on my shoulders and read the note. 'Selene, we went to the digital world through a port at our school. We will probably be here all day, don't worry I will do what you asked and not mention you unless they ask. If they ask I will just say that I don't know anything more than they do. If you want to come find us go to my computer and say 'digiport open' then when it appears (You will be able to tell) then put your digivice up to the port. You know the rest. Find us using the tracker on your digivice. Maybe see you soon, Ken (and Wormmon)' I sighed and said "I guess I'm going to the digital world." "Oh would you like some breakfast first Selene?" Ken's mother asked me. "Um no thank you." Malakaimon looked at me and cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes and said "Okay I guess maybe a little bit." Malakaimon jumped onto the table and I said "Malakaimon get off the table, sit in a chair." She hopped into a chair and put her front paws on the table. I sat down next to her as Mrs. Ichijouji put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. Malakaimon grabbed a piece of toast with her mouth and began munching on it. I took the other piece and quickly finished it. I thanked her and went into Ken's room followed by my partner. "Okay Malakaimon, Ken said all we do is say Digiport open." The computer made a beeping sound and a futuristic looking shape appeared on the screen. "You ready?" I said looking at her. She nodded and I put my digivice to the screen. The bright light appeared and again I felt the weird pulling feeling. I opened my eyes and said "Malakaimon, I mean Panthermon your back to normal!" "Yep I am now what's the plan?" I told her my plan and we began tracking the others. After walking for a while I said "Okay this is taking way to long, Panthermon we are going to fly and then start the plan." She nodded and I quickly transformed. "New Moon." There now even if they did see me they wouldn't know. "Come on Panthermon." I picked her up and she turned invisible with me, huh I had never tried making someone or something else invisible. We flew to the digidestined; they were helping some digimon build a few houses. I flew down near them and looked closer. Stingmon and a few other digimon turned around and faced me. I panicked before I remembered I was invisible. "I swear I felt something there." One of the digimon said. "I felt it too." Another said. Ken turned and looked me right in the eyes like he could see me. I flew back into the woods and said "Full moon." Then I powered down and said "Ready Panthermon?" she nodded and we walked out in the open headed for the others. Davis was the first to notice me "Huh?" he said. Everyone turned and a shocked expression crossed Ken's face. I barely shook my head as if to say 'pretend you don't know what happened.' He nodded and turned to Stingmon, he whispered something to him and Stingmon nodded too. We stopped a few feet from them and one of the girls; Kari I think was her name said "Hi, are you a digidestined too?" I nodded and a blonde boy said "How did you get here?" I gestured to the way we had come, still not speaking. Davis said "Can't you talk?" I smiled and nodded. He sighed loudly and said "Then talk!" I shook my head and smiled. I heard Panthermon chuckle very softly. The little boy said "What's your name?" I shook my head again and I saw Ken open his mouth but quickly close it. Kari's digimon walked over to us and looked at Panthermon. "What is your name?" she asked her. Panthermon looked up to me and I put my arm down for her to climb up onto my shoulders. She looked at me again and I nodded once. "Panthermon." She said loudly wrapping her tail around my neck like a scarf. "Who is your partner?" The other digimon asked her. Panthermon looked at me and I said "My name isn't important right now." The other girl, Yolei came over to me and said "Why are you here?" "Simple, I'm digidestined and I need to help the digital world. From what I know the job of the digidestined is to protect the real world and the digital world, isn't it?" "Well yes, it is but…" Yolei said. "Then let me help you, Panthermon and I can help you build the houses." "Rebuild." Yolei said. I saw Ken look at the ground out of the corner of my eye. "Oh okay, well rebuild then." She sighed but turned back to her work.

We spent the day helping them with the houses; I didn't have to ask why we were rebuilding instead of building. I got to know each of them, even Davis. I also learned more about being digidestined, it was more than just protecting the worlds, we have to take care of the digimon in the digital world as well. That's why they were here; these houses had been destroyed by the digimon emperor and his minions. When we finally finished Yolei said "Meet us in the digital world again tomorrow, I'll email you where." "Thank you and I will. By the way what are all your names?" Kari said "I'm Kari and this is Nefertimon." The blonde boy said "I'm TK and my partner is Pegasusmon." Yolei said "I'm Yolei and Aquilamon is my digimon." The little boy said "My name is Cody and this is Digmon." Ken looked at me and smiled "I'm Ken." I nodded and said "Who is your digimon?" "That's Stingmon." I smiled and turned to Davis. His face was almost a frown but not quite. "I'm not telling you my name until I know yours." I smiled and said "Oh I know your name already; I was just trying to be nice. But who is your digimon?" Davis turned away from me but his digimon said "I'm Exveemon; don't mind Davis he takes some getting used to." "HEY!" Davis yelled. Everyone but him laughed. "Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and I walked to the edge of the forest. I turned to face them and said "By the way my name is Selene." They all got shocked looks on their faces except Ken and Stingmon; oops they could be in trouble. "C'mon Panthermon." I said to her and we went back to our digiport.

Ken

Selene had been helping us for a while; it seemed like no one suspected who she was. When we finished Yolei said "Meet us in the digital world again tomorrow, I'll email you where." Selene smiled and said "Thank you and I will. By the way what are all your names?" Kari said "I'm Kari and this is Nefertimon." TK went next, "I'm TK and my partner is Pegasusmon." Yolei said "I'm Yolei and Aquilamon is my digimon." Cody was more accepting of her than he was of me originally "My name is Cody and this is Digmon." I looked at her and smiled "I'm Ken." I barely held back laughing. She nodded and said "Who is your digimon?" she was very thorough in keeping an act. "That's Stingmon." She smiled; she looked beautiful as a human. The way she had styled her hair made it look even longer than it was, and the outfit she wore made her look like someone from Japan not someone from wherever she was from. She turned to Davis last. "I'm not telling you my name until I know yours." He said to her. She slyly smiled and said "Oh I know your name already; I was just trying to be nice. But who is your digimon?" Davis turned away from her but Exveemon said "I'm Exveemon; don't mind Davis he takes some getting used to." "HEY!" Davis yelled. Everyone but him laughed. "Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." She said, we said our goodbyes and then she and Panthermon walked to the edge of the forest from which they had come. She had never told them her name, when did she plan on doing it? Or did she plan on never telling them? She turned around to face us before disappearing into the forest, and she said "By the way my name is Selene." Everyone else looked shocked but me and Stingmon, we were going to get some grief from the others. She said something to Panthermon and they walked away. Davis was the first to speak "Wait wasn't that fairy chick's name Selene?" Wow Davis. "Duh Davis! That's why we are all confused!" Yolei yelled at him. Cody looked at me and said "Ken, do you know anything else that we don't?" They all looked at me and I said nervously "No, um I don't know anything. Uh I'm just trying to figure out how she could have found out she was digidestined." Yolei looked at me, she wasn't buying it. "You knew all along didn't you! Tell us the truth!" She screamed. I backed away slowly. Yolei was scary when she was mad. "Okay fine I knew the whole time, but I didn't know she was going to do what she just did. And I didn't know anything until after she originally left; I called her and told her the truth about the digital world and digimon." "YOU WHAT!" Davis yelled he could be just as frightening as Yolei. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around, no one. Then while everyone else was talking to each other I heard a soft whisper in my ear. "It's me, sorry for leaving you to them. I didn't know they were so temperamental." Selene was here? But she just left. "Tell them everything, except that I'm here and what happened on the roof." I barely nodded and said normally "Guys, you want to know what exactly happened?" Kari, TK, and Cody nodded. Davis and Yolei said "Duh!" Selene was right, they were temperamental. "Okay so I called Selene and she came to my house. I told her all about the digital world and digimon, then I planned on going through the digiport and showing her the digital world, but somehow she came with me. I got the signal of a digi-egg so we followed it, I hoped it would be amour digivolution for Wormmon but it turned out to be Panthermon. I tried to pick it up and when I touched it a d3 went into Selene's hand, like what happened to you three. She was able to pick up the egg so Panthermon appeared. Then when we were headed back to the digiport, Arukenimon appeared and attacked us." "That's what you emailed us asking for help." TK said. I nodded and continued "So Selene and Panthermon took care of her." "What do you mean?" Yolei asked. "Well Arukenimon won't bother us or any one every again." I said carefully. "SHE KILLED ARUKENIMON!" Yolei yelled. "She decided that it was more important to save all the lives of the other digimon than to spare Arukenimon life." Stingmon said. "Yeah so, after that we went back to my house and I told her she could stay with me and my parents until she could find a place for herself. My parents know that she is new to being digidestined but they don't know she is a fairy. And my mom really seems to like her." "That's the whole story?" Davis asked. I nodded and I heard a very soft voice say "Full moon." Everyone looked surprised and Yolei looked like she was going to murder Selene. I turned and Selene and Panthermon were right behind me, sitting on Stingmon's shoulders. She wasn't transformed. "Yes, that is the whole story. I was hoping that if you got to know the real me before you found out who I really was then you would be more willing to let me stay and help you. I'm not evil." "Then why did you kill Arukenimon?" Yolei yelled. Selene leaped down off Stingmon landing gracefully next to me. "From my understanding, she was the cause of the digimon emperor, the enslavement of thousands of digimon, the almost destruction of earth, the almost destruction of you and your digimon. Shall I continue?" Selene said confidently counting off each thing on her fingers. Yolei looked down and said "No, I guess you're right. Arukenimon wasn't a real digimon anyway. But it just sounds so evil, killing a digimon." "You said yourself that she wasn't a true digimon, so you shouldn't feel upset." "Okay, I'm sorry. Friends?" she came forward. Selene nodded and said "Friends." They shook hands and Selene said "So do you still want me to go home?" "No of course not." Kari said. Kari was so nice to everyone, even me when I was first freed. All of them except Kari and Davis thought I was actually killing real digimon, they didn't know about the control spire digimon until Palimon had told them. I smiled at Kari, she winked. We had a connection; she had gone to the dark ocean just as I had when I first came to the digital world. She knew how it felt there. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?" "Yes you will, I will email you." Yolei said.


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

AN- Chapter 9 and 10 have fun reading! Also I'd like to thank Taeniaea for being the first person to comment on this story. Thanks Taeniaea, you made my day!

Chapter 9- Race and New Home

We went our separate ways, but before Selene was out of sight I said "Guys the digiport Selene came it was opened in my bedroom, so I will just go back with her." "Okay by Ken." Stingmon grabbed me and we flew to catch up with Selene and Panthermon. She walked through a clearing in the forest as we flew over. She looked up and smiled. "Who's the fastest now?" I yelled down to her. She smiled and quickly transformed to meet us up in the air. She was laughing the whole time. "You up for a rematch?" she asked Stingmon. "Any time." "Okay same as last time, first one back, no attacking." I nodded and she said "Ready, set, go!" We shot forward, Selene just behind us. She started gaining until she was in front. She turned around and said "Bye!" Then she went streaking forward. "C'mon Stingmon!" He nodded and we flew up cutting her off. "Hey!" She cut us off and I said "That's not fair!" We continued doing this until I saw Panthermon whisper something in Selene's ear. She laughed and turned around. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Winning!" Then it hit me, we hadn't been paying attention and missed the digiport. I laughed and we turned around too.

Kari

"Guys the digiport Selene came it was opened in my bedroom, so I will just go back with her." Ken said. "Okay bye Ken." Stingmon picked him up and they flew after her, Ken really liked her. But I could tell he hadn't admitted it. I heard loud laughter and I hopped on Neferitimon's back. We went up out of the trees and I saw Selene and Stingmon flying near each other but then Stingmon cut Selene off. She flew up and cut him off. I laughed as I watched them flying together repeating this pattern. I smiled and then Selene turned around and flew back the way they had come. Then she went down. I laughed; they hadn't been paying attention and missed the digiport. "They love each other don't they Nefertimon, why else would Ken act like that around her. He doesn't act comfortable around us even though we have been friends for almost a year. But with her, he's a different person." "You're right, I don't think Stingmon is in love though, I think he just likes Panthermon." I nodded and we went to catch up with the others.

Selene

I put my d3 to the TV and went back to the real world. I had just transformed back to normal when Ken and Wormmon came through. "Still can't beat me." I said while brushing dirt off my clothes. "It wasn't fair, we both missed the digiport. You just realized it sooner. Admit it you were having a hard time keeping up with us." Ken replied. I laughed "You wish, from the looks of it, it seemed like Stingmon 'one of the fast digimon' was having trouble keeping up with me." I said jokingly. He laughed but then got serious "Selene, I want you to stay here. Now that your one of the digidestined, you need to stay here. Digimon can't be out of the digital world for too long, that's why we go everyday if we can." I looked at the ground and said "The computers in Magix are much more advanced than the ones here. So I probably couldn't open a digiport there any way. Good thing I was planning on staying here on earth." He smiled but then got serious again "I meant I want you to stay here." He gestured to the ground. He wanted me to stay at his house. "Oh Ken I couldn't do that to your poor mother." "She loves you." He responded. "Not as much as she loves you." I said pointedly. He looked me in the eyes and said "Please just consider it. Where else would you stay? The roof?" that gave me and idea. "Yes that is exactly where I am going to stay." I said proudly. He got an extremely confused look on his face. "How will you stay on the roof? You can't just sleep out in the open on the concrete." "I won't. C'mon I'll show you." I took his hand and went onto the balcony. I transformed and flew us up to the roof. I set him, Wormmon, and Malakaimon down. I closed my eyes and envisioned a clear dome-like structure appear. When I opened them I saw the building in a blueprint like form. Just lines and shapes. Ken gasped and said "Is it there?" "No this is just the plan. Right now only me, you, and our digimon can see it. Using magic I could maybe have it built in a week. Oh also I would put a cloaking spell on it so that only people I want to see it can see it. This way I can still live here in Tokyo and be, um within walking distance of someone familiar." I bit my lip, I didn't want to say near him because that would seem like I loved him or something. But was that the truth, did I love him? I shook the thought out of my head. Focus Selene, building a house. He looked at the ground, probably embarrassed by what I had said. He looked at me and said "You know if we had everyone else help us it wouldn't take as long to build it. Or is it something that only magic can do?" he said 'us' that meant he planned on helping me, and not just leaving me to make it. "Well I'm not sure, I guess it would be faster than if I did it alone. And I could just make the main structure and then you guys could help me do the rest." I thought about it for a second and then said "Yeah that would work. I guess I'll stay here until it's done, but as soon as my house is done, I am moving up here." "Deal." He said happily. "But I see one problem." I gave him a confused look and he continued "Won't people notice if there is construction equipment on top of the building? And the building being made?" "Easy solution." I turned to the blueprint and waved my hands, the area around the roof started shimmering and I said "You see the shimmering around the whole roof?" He nodded. "That's the cloaking spell, for anyone other than the digidestined and my fairy friends it will look like the roof. But for us we will see the dome." "Okay that will work, but how are you going to build it? Wood and metal don't bend into a dome shape." He told me. I sighed and thought about a solution. Then it hit me "Okay you might not like this but materials from where I come from can build domes easily. So I'm going to have to open a portal and somehow either sneak stuff through or get permission from someone. We might have to contact my friend. The one you saw yesterday." "Is she nice? And is that guy your boyfriend?" Ken asked carefully. "Anakin? My boyfriend! No, no, no he is my friend's, Roxy's boyfriend. We are just friends. Speaking of Anakin, he could help us build too." I yawned, how could I be tired? I didn't get tired. Ken laughed at my surprise and said "Why don't we worry about it tomorrow? C'mon let's go have dinner." I smiled and nodded, taking his hand. We walked in the kitchen and I saw Kari and a digimon.

Chapter 10- New Problems

Bloom

"Girls I know where she is." I said to my friends. Flora, Stella, and Musa looked ecstatic Layla and Techna looked surprised, but Roxy looked worried. "Roxy what's wrong?" I asked. She looked guilty and said "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just hoping that she's okay." I smiled and Stella said "So let's go get her. What are we waiting for?" I sighed and said "I don't think we should go right now. Vanessa told me where she went. Selene had stayed with my parents for a while. She told them her reason for leaving. Now that I know why, I understand why she left. If I had been in her place I probably would have done the same thing. I feel bad for making her feel the way I did. I wish I could apologize." Roxy looked like she got an idea and said "Girls I think I'm going to take Anakin to meet my mom tomorrow. So we might be gone the whole day." I had a feeling there was a different reason that she wanted to leave.

Ken

Kari and Gatomon were sitting at my kitchen table when Selene and I walked in. She looked happy as always, Gatomon looked a bit worried and anxious. "Hey Kari what's going on?" I asked confused. She smiled and said "I need to talk to you guys; your mom let me in." I nodded and said "Let's go to my room." I had a feeling this was going to involve the digital world. We walked together and both Selene and Malakaimon looked at Gatomon in confusion. I closed the door behind us and said "We're going back aren't we." Kari replied "Maybe. What I wanted to tell you was earlier, I told Gatomon to stay in the digital world to make sure the Slugmon got all settled in." Gatomon interrupted her and said "They told me that a group of Mermaidmon were acting strange and it looked like the Queen Mermaidmon of the group had a dark ring around her tail, but it had odd markings on it." I flinched at the mention of the dark ring. It was my creation, when I was the digimon emperor I had used them to enslave the digimon. Selene saw me flinch and said "So what do we do?" Kari sighed and said "We should go to the digital world and check it out; I was thinking that maybe the markings were something we could recognize and find out who is remaking the rings." I nodded and walked to my computer. "Selene you ready for your first real mission?" She smiled and said "Of course, I was born ready." I laughed and opened the digi-port. 

Selene

The familiar feeling of going through the digi-port made me realize that I was one of them now. I was a fairy but I was also digidestined. We landed in a forest that didn't look familiar. "Is this where we came earlier?" I asked. "No, I set it to go near the beach where the Slugmon probably saw the Mermaidmon. It's just through here." I set Panthermon down and followed Ken and Kari through the trees. A huge beach appeared and we walked to the top of a cliff. "Look down there." Kari said. I followed her gaze and saw a bunch of Mermaidmon, but they looked mean. One of them had red eyes. It dove under the waves and I saw a black ring just above the fin at the base of its tale. "Is that the dark ring?" I asked worriedly. Ken gulped and said "sadly yes. The Queen Mermaidmon has a dark ring." "Then why are the rest of them acting odd, that's the only ring that I can see?" I said. "Mermaidmon have one leader in each group, the queen. Whatever the queen does, the rest will do. Whoever made the ring only needed the one." Ken said. "What about the markings? We can't see them from up here." Kari asked. "I'll go down and take a look; if I can't recognize it then I'll fly one of you down." They nodded and I transformed. "Be right back." I flew down and tried to find the queen. Then out of nowhere I was shot into the cliff face. The Mermaidmon attacked me! "SELENE!" Ken yelled. I looked up and saw him peering over the edge looking for me. "I'm okay." I said as I pried myself off the rocks. "I'm going to turn myself invisible so they can't see me. Don't worry that one just caught me off guard." "Okay be careful." They said. I took a deep breath and said "New Moon." I carefully went back down and looked for the ring. I saw a glimpse of black out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and followed the shape through the water. The digimon flipped its tail and I saw the mark. I gasped and flew as fast as I could back to my friends. "Full moon." They gasped when I appeared. "I recognize it." I said panting with fear. "And?" Ken asked. "It's his mark, Baltor's." Kari looked confused and said "who's Baltor?" I sighed and said "The wizard who made me evil." I heard a loud sound, like an electric charge. Then an evil laugh. I turned slowly and saw him. "Baltor." I whispered. "Miss me Selene? I see the Winx didn't want you around so you got some new friends." "They would never do that. I left on my own. How did you get here?" I said menacingly. He chuckled and said "You of all people should realize the Ancestral Witches' power. I was the only one who is able to leave the dark dimension your spell banished us to, so they gave me most of their magic. I found this world by chance; some of the locals were more than willing to help me when they heard I wanted to destroy the human that killed one of them." "Arukenimon." I whispered. He smiled and said "Yes Selene. I have new allies that are very powerful. One of them showed me a broken black metal ring. With my help they made a new one and put it on those mermaids down there. When combined with my dark mark, it increases the rings power. Not even your Enchantix fairy dust can break its spell." I shot a blast at him, but he dodged it. "Selene what do we do?" Ken asked. "Digivolve but we probably won't be able to defeat him by ourselves. Call the others, maybe we can hold him off until they arrive." He nodded and I attacked again. "What about me?" Panthermon asked. "Panthermon, I want to let you help but until you can digivolve, you're vulnerable." She looked upset and Ken said "They learn to digivolve by saving their human partner. Technically you have to be in danger for her to be able to digivolve." I sighed and said "Fine, but if you get hurt, none of you can come yelling at me for letting her fight." They nodded and we all attacked.

Ken

Selene, Stingmon, Nefertimon, and Panthermon went at the evil wizard. Selene was in the front, she had a bone to pick with this guy. Our digimon barely got a chance to attack, Selene would shoot a blast, Baltor would dodge it, he would shoot, Selene would dodge it or protect herself. Stingmon went around behind the man and prepared to attack, then I heard Baltor say "No more games, I'm going to finish this now." His hair flew up around him and his eyes glowed bright red. Selene didn't even flinch. Baltor began to make a ball of energy in his hands, it got larger and larger until he was about to shoot it at her. Selene's face moved like she was smiling then she yelled "FURY OF THE DARK DRAGON!" They fired at the same time. Selene flew back and fell to the ground, with her eyes closed. Stingmon moved just in time before Baltor was shot in the opposite direction. I ran to Selene. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Just then the others came running in. "We came as soon as we could." Yolei said. TK looked at Selene and said "What happened?" Kari then sadly said "The man that made her evil attacked us, she and him both used I guess their most powerful attacks on each other. The man was shot that way." She pointed the way Baltor had gone. "Is she okay?" Cody asked. "I'm not sure; we have to get her back to the real world. Maybe we can contact her friends from the other day." I said. They nodded and helped me pick her up. "Let me take her." Nefertimon said. Panthermon leapt onto Neferitimon's back and licked Selene's hand as we walked back to the digiport.


	8. Chapters 11 and 12

AN- Chapters 11 and 12 and it's still short dang. It is almost 2000 words though. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11- Building decisions

Kari

We helped Ken get Selene through the digiport then we followed them. Once we were in Ken's room I said "Now where?" "Upstairs." He said kind of sadly. We finally got to the roof and we set Selene down. "What do you think?" Ken asked. I guessed he was talking about the huge dome in the middle of the roof. "What is it?" Davis asked. "This is the blueprints for Selene's house. She wanted to stay somewhere near one of us and decided my roof would be perfect. I'm not sure how she got that idea." I shrugged and said "How do we contact her friends?" Malakaimon meowed and said "Here, we can use this." She pointed to a bracelet on Selene's wrist. "She told me that her friends each have one so that she can call them if she needs help." Ken carefully lifted Selene's wrist and looked at it closer, "well how do we use it?" Davis asked. "I'm not sure, she didn't tell me that part." Malakaimon said. Then the bracelet began glowing in Ken's hand. "I think you got it to work." Yolei said. We all looked around for the other fairy and her friend. Then I heard a small noise. We looked at Selene she moved a little and moaned. Then Malakaimon went over and licked her nose. "Stop it Artu. I'm getting up." She said quietly. Malakaimon didn't stop and Selene said "I'm getting up Artu. You can stop." Malakaimon didn't stop. Then Selene almost yelled "Okay Artu, get off of me. Roxy Get Artu." A different voice said "Artu's not here Selene." Selene opened her eyes and smiled. "Malakaimon, get off." She laughed. Then she stood up and almost fell over. Ken rushed to help her stand.

Selene

Ken helped me stand up and Roxy flew over. "I see you're all friends now." She said, I nodded and then Anakin said "what happened?" I took a deep breath and said "Baltor attacked us; he has new allies here on earth. Well sort of on earth. They are like them." I gestured toward all the digimon. "But I think we took care of him, I used Shadow fury on him, but he used a powerful spell on me. Ken did I get him before he got me?" "Yes he went the opposite direction as you. We didn't see him land." I nodded and said to Roxy "Why are you here? I mean I needed to ask you something but I forgot to activate the bracelet." "Really because we got a signal from it. We were already here but we couldn't find you. Not the point though, Bloom knows you're here." "How?" "I think Vanessa accidentally told her but don't worry their not coming." "Why?" "Well I guess Vanessa also told her why you left in the first place and Bloom felt bad for treating you like that, she didn't know that's how you felt." Bloom felt bad about how she treated me? I didn't expect that. "If they do decide to come, warn me and I can go somewhere where she can't find me." I said. She looked confused but said "what did you want to ask us?" "Oh, I'm going to make a place for me to stay up here, there is a cloaking spell so that the only people who can see anything up here is you guys and the digidestined. I need you to either secretly ask Mrs. F if I can use some building materials from Magix or I have to sneak it through a portal. I personally like the first option better but that's just me." She laughed and said "I'll ask Mrs. Faragonda but no guarantees. I also suppose you want help building?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes. "We have to be getting back; the others think we just went to see my mom for the day. I'll try to talk to the Headmistress tonight, and come back tomorrow. If I can't get away I'm not sure." Anakin spoke up and said "I'll come alone; I can be just as much help as you." Roxy turned to him and said "But how are you going to get here Mr. Jedi robes?" I laughed and said "I will bring him." The digidestined looked upset so I said "Or we could start without you and see if we still need your help when you're free." Balancing time with my old friends and my new friends might be a bit difficult.

Ken

I didn't know she had been serious when she was talking about her friends helping us. We were still all getting used to the idea of fairies. Roxy looked like she sensed our discomfort and said "I don't know how easy it will be for me to get away from Bloom; I might just only be able to get you permission." Then Davis said "We will be able to handle it, we don't need your help." Veemon glared at him and hissed "DAVIS!" Selene gave Roxy and Anakin a look that was a cross of apologetic and longing. I frowned and said "I don't want to be rude but I agree with Davis. If we digivolved we could get it built in maybe one day." Selene looked at me and said "Built maybe, fully done no." "What are you going to do about furniture?" Roxy asked. "I don't know yet, I guess I still have stuff on Solaria." They talked some more and eventually Roxy and Anakin left. Selene picked up Malakaimon and said "So when the structure is done, who wants to come to Solaria with me?"

Chapter 12- Welcome to Solaria

Selene

"So when the structure is done, who wants to come to Solaria with me?" I asked like it was no big deal going to my home planet. They all looked awkward and unsure. "I would go but I'm just not sure it would be a good idea for all of us to go to another planet with you. I mean our parents don't even know you." Yolei said innocently. Davis, Cody, and TK agreed. Kari looked me in the eyes and said "I trust you and all that but really don't think my parents would be okay if I went to another planet that they don't even know exists with a fairy that they don't know." I smiled and said "I understand completely, I mean I guess I could just go with Roxy or Anakin, and bring Malakaimon with me." Ken got a worried look on his face and quickly said "I'll go. I could just tell my parents that we are taking a camping trip in the digital world. They'd be fine with it." I smiled and said "Okay, let's go tomorrow. That way I can get all my things and have them here when it's ready." He nodded and said "okay so you guys want to meet tomorrow and say goodbye?" Kari shook her head and said "its okay, the earlier you guys leave the better." She came over and hugged him "Good luck." When she hugged him a weird feeling went through me. Was it jealousy?

Kari

I hugged Ken and said "good luck." I didn't love him; I just wanted to see Selene's reaction. When I turned to look at her she had a confused look on her face. Everyone else looked at me funny but then Davis went over and hit Ken's back and said "yeah good luck man." Ken looked very uncomfortable. Everyone said the same thing but no one else did anything odd. We all went our separate ways after that.

Ken

"That made me very uncomfortable." I said to Selene after the rest of them had left. She laughed and said "Me too." We laughed and walked to my apartment.

At the dinner table I said "Mom, Dad tomorrow Selene and I will be going on a camping trip in the digital world. I wanted to give her a tour since she is new. I don't know how long we will be gone, but probably not very long." My mother sighed and said "Okay dear, but please be careful." I nodded and Selene and I cleared the table. We said goodnight and I went to bed thinking about my visit to another planet.

Selene

Poor Ken, he was so worried about going to Solaria. He only said he would go because he didn't want me to spend all that time with Roxy. He would have to relax, shesh.

After breakfast we were in his room packing. "How long can a digimon stay away from the digital world?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "I'm not sure but I think it's less than a week, so we shouldn't stay too long." I nodded and shrunk his suitcase. I already had mine in my pocket. We said one last goodbye to his parents and pretended to go to the digital world. Then I flew us up to the roof and said "ready?" He gulped and nodded. I smiled and said "WINX ZOOMIX!" My transport wings appeared and Ken looked amazed. "What are those?" I smiled and said "Believix has three sets of wings. Super speed ones, called Speedix. A set that lets me go back in time for a few minutes called Traceix and one that lets me teleport, which is called Zoomix." When I said the last one I gestured to my wings. He nodded and said "So that's how we are getting to…" "Solaria." I finished, he smiled and said "Right Solaria." I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Okay here we go. PALACE OF QUEEN LUNABELLE!" My vision was replaced by a pink flash and when it disappeared we were at my childhood home. "Lunabelle?" Ken asked. "My Mother, my father lives on the other side of the planet. They're divorced." He gave me an apologetic look and said "I'm so sorry." I shrugged "You get used to it. I mean I was adopted in the first place." I set down Malakaimon and said "On a happier note, Welcome to Solaria!" I gestured to the castle and the grounds before us. It was good to be home. He looked astonished. "This isn't real. I must be seeing things." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me "You must be kidding?" I smiled and shook my head. "Come on, I haven't seen my mom in forever." I took his hand and began running to the door. We were about to go in when he stopped and said "What if they don't like me. I am a human." "Ken you are much more than that, and don't worry if I like you they will all like you." He gulped and nodded. I put Malakaimon in my shoulders and handed Wormmon to Ken. I pushed open the doors and led him inside.


	9. Chapter 13 & 14

AN- 13 and 14, still fairly short. *snaps in annoyance* Hope you like it!

Chapter 13- Not alone

Ken

"Ah home." She sighed. Then a large guard ran over to us with his weapon held in front of him. "Halt who goes there!" he yelled. "Only the royal family is allowed to enter the castle." Selene smiled and flipped, knocking his weapon to the ground. He stood back astonished. Then he said "There is only one person I know who can do that. Princess Selene? Is it really you?" She smiled and said "yes Philippe it is me." She hugged him and said "I've missed you so much." He hugged her back and replied "I have missed you much as well my princess." She pulled back and smiled. "Ken let me introduce my friend Philippe. He was my personal guard for many years. He also taught me almost everything I know about fighting without magic." I bowed and said "Nice to meet you." He looked at me funny and said "You are a human. How did you get here?" I gulped but before I could say anything Selene said "I brought him. He's my friend. Yes he is human but he is very strong, so don't do anything stupid." She said it jokingly but it was also easy to tell she was serious. Philippe nodded and said "I suppose you want to see your mother?" Selene nodded and said "I want to give Ken a tour before we do so I'll see you later." He nodded and walked down a hall. She smiled at me and said "Come on, this way." She led me down different hallway. Then I said "Uh Selene, you never went back to being human." She looked down at herself and giggled "Oops, thanks for reminding me." She untransformed and said "Okay so the tour. This is the main ballroom." She pointed to a massive open room on our left. We kept walking and she said "Over there is the dining hall. We only eat in there at big parties. Up there are all the bedrooms…" I heard another voice and Selene froze. "Oh no." She whispered. I looked up at the top of the stairs and a group of girls were rounding the corner. Luckily none of them were looking at us. Selene grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the corner. She put a finger to her lips and whispered "New Moon." I heard the girls talking, one of them said "This is the main dining room; I wish we ate in here but we usually just eat in the kitchen." Another said "wow Stell it's beautiful." The other's agreed. They walked past us and didn't even acknowledge we were there. I was about to say something to Selene when I noticed one of the girls was Roxy. These must be Selene's old friends and her sister. But which one was she.

Selene

"Over there is the dining hall. We only eat in there at big parties. Up there are all the bedrooms…" I stopped and froze, that couldn't be Stella's voice. She should be at Dad's. It got louder and they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. I pulled Ken around a corner and motioned for him to be quiet. "New moon." I made us invisible and was completely silent. "This is the main dining room; I wish we ate in here but we usually just eat in the kitchen." Stella said to them. Bloom then said "wow Stell it's beautiful." They all agreed and turned the corner. I gulped as they walked past us. I saw Bloom and Stella turn a little and face me. Layla noticed and said "What is it?" They all stopped and faced me and Ken. I squeezed his hand to remind him to be quiet. Bloom looked confused and said "I feel like something's there but…" She began reaching toward us. I quickly transformed into my most basic level and took Ken's hand. I flew as fast as I could toward my room. I heard their voices yelling behind us. They had felt the wind from my flight and now were chasing after me. I untransformed and we ran down the long hallway that led to my sanctuary. I could have gone faster flying but then they would be able to follow my magic trail. Iopened the door and pushed Ken inside. I came right after him and shut the door. "Ken come here." I whispered. Then I felt his hands waving around searching for me. I grasped his hand and pulled him into my closet. "Full moon." I made us visible and he whispered "What just happened?" before I answered I looked around for Malakaimon and Wormmon. Where were they? "Crap!" I yelled they weren't here. "Stay here, and don't open the door. I'll be right back." He nodded and I made myself invisible again. I rushed out the door and went as quietly as I could down the stairs. They should be visible; I looked around where we had been nothing. Oh no, Oh no, I froze when I heard the sound of a flying fairy. Luckily Roxy came around the corner. I grabbed her and quickly whispered "Roxy it's me, Selene." She looked at me and whispered "Why are you here?" Ugh I didn't have time for this. "It's not important right now, what is important is that I find my digimon and Ken's digimon. You know the little black cat and the caterpillar you saw the other day? Malakaimon and Wormmon?" She thought about it for a moment and then said "I saw a little flash of black; it looked like it could be a tail. I'll show you where."

Wormmon

"We need to find Ken and Selene." I told Malakaimon. "Oh relax Wormmon, they'll find us. It probably would have been better if we stayed in the same place instead of trying to find our own way." She said while pouncing on a piece of lint. I started walking away and she turned and she jumped on me. I flipped over and said "Stop fooling around, we need to find them." She frowned and said "Fine but you could have a little bit more fun." We began walking where we thought they went. Then we rounded a corner and were face to face, well feet to the fairies we had seen earlier that made Ken and Selene run away. I gulped and began to back away. Malakaimon did the same as me. "Hey what are those?" One of the fairies said. Malakaimon mewed and sprinted away. I followed her as fast as I could and I heard the fairies chasing us. I turned around to look at them but then I ran into Malakaimon. She had stopped, I was about to ask her why but I got my answer. We were trapped against a wall at a dead end in a hall.

Chapter 14- What are they?

Roxy

I led Selene to where I had seen I guess the end of her digimon's tail. I stopped and whispered "Right here." Her touch disappeared and she said "They went this way I can feel it." I chuckled and said "Selene I don't know where 'this way' is." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls until I heard voices. "Hey what are those?" It sounded like Bloom. Selene ran faster and then she stopped, Bloom and the rest of them were all facing a dead end. "Hey girls what's going on?" I asked. "Oh Roxy good maybe you can help us. Can you try and make contact with these things?" She pointed to the wall. Selene squeezed my hand, they were her digimon. "Uh Yeah." I pulled Selene behind me through them and then I used my animal magic to get into their heads. "Guys it's me Roxy. Selene's friend, don't talk. Selene is here and she's invisible. We're going to help you." The cat meowed. She understood. "Okay I made contact." "Great." Bloom said. She took a deep breath and said "What are you?" Selene's digimon looked to me and I barely nodded. "A cat." She said. I barely held back my laughter. Bloom didn't look amused but said "Okay then what is your friend." Malakaimon looked at Wormmon and said "A caterpillar." I couldn't help laughing that time. Neither could everybody else but Stella and Bloom. Stella frowned and yelled "Listen here Kitty. You better tell us what you are and yes I can see you are a cat but not a normal one and yes I can tell your friend is a caterpillar but not a normal one. SO TELL US OR ELSE!" Wormmon flinched and hid his face. Malakaimon growled and jumped at Stella.

Selene

Malakaimon jumped at Stella, her face contorted into one of fury. I didn't blame her, Stella could be annoying sometimes. I took the opportunity to whisper to Wormmon. "Wormmon it's me Selene, we need to get you two out of here. Can Malakaimon digivolve?" He looked at me and whispered "Yes but only into Panthermon." I smiled and said to myself "Perfect." Malakaimon was still scratching Stella. I pulled her off and whispered "Stop Malakaimon, Wormmon said you could become Panthermon. I'm going to help you digivolve and then we are going to run." She nodded and I took out my d3. How do I do this? I put the digivice to Malakaimon and hoped it would work. Nothing happened. I ran over to Wormmon and hissed "How do I make her digivolve?" He shrugged and whispered "the first time I did, Ken said "Wormmon digivolve" and then I did it. After that I knew what to do so I could do it myself." I rolled my eyes and went back over to Malakaimon. I gulped and closed my eyes. "Malakaimon digivolve!" "What? What's going on?" All of the Winx said at once. I looked to where Malakaimon once stood and in her place was Panthermon. It worked! Panthermon looked at me and I whispered "Do what you need to get away but don't hurt them." She nodded and jumped into the air. Stella closed her eyes and put her arms over her face. I rolled my eyes, "Shadow Paw!" Panthermon yelled and swiped her paw in the air causing a huge black streak. She ran through them and I saw Wormmon follow. I jumped off the walls so that I was behind the Winx Club. Then I picked up both Panthermon and Wormmon. I ran to my room and only stopped once the door was locked. "Full moon." I panted. And set them down. I walked to my closet and said "Ken it's me, I have them." He came out from some clothes he had been hiding behind. He looked at me and then at Wormmon and Panthermon. "She digivolved!" I smiled and said "yeah I know it's great!" "Now what?" he asked me. "I'm not really sure. We can't do anything while they are here. But they won't leave until they find me." Then I heard loud voices. "Her room is up here!" That was Stella; they had to be talking about our hiding place.

Bloom

The cat thing changed and ran away, along with the caterpillar. "Now what?" Musa asked. I got an idea. "Guys a few minutes ago I felt Selene's presence here." "Bloom you know she is on earth still." Roxy told me. I shook my head, "I'm sure it was her. Stella where would she hide?" She thought about it for a moment and said "Her room, definitely her room." "Lead the way then." She nodded and we flew behind her through the halls. "Her room is up here!" Stella called to us as we came to the grand staircase. We followed her up and down the hall until we came to a set of large purple doors. We landed and walked inside.

Ken

Selene got a worried look and said "They're coming; we have to go somewhere else." She took my hand and said to me and our digimon "Don't let go or you will become visible, and they will find you." We nodded and she said "New Moon." Then I felt her transform and we were lifted slightly off the ground. Then we shot out of the room and through the halls until we came to a staircase. She wasted no time and flew up, taking us into a huge open room. The ceiling was extremely high above us and I didn't see stairs or anything. "Is this where we are hiding?" I whispered. "No, we are going to the roof." She whispered back to me. Then before I could protest we were going up to the ceiling, leaving solid ground far behind us. Finally we came to the top and I saw a door. She pushed it open and we were on the roof of the palace. Selene set us down and said "Full Moon." Then she turned to me and said "we should be fine here for awhile. But just in case I am going to disguise myself and you okay?" I nodded and she waved her hands in front of her face and said "Disguisus." Then she did the same to me. "You look like two different people." Panthermon said. Selene laughed and said "That's the point Panthermon, it's a disguise spell." We laughed but then Selene froze. She turned to me and whispered "They are in the ballroom below us." "Are we going to fight?" She thought about it and nodded. I turned to Wormmon and whispered "Ready?" he nodded and then digivolved. Stingmon looked ready to fight. Panthermon took a similar pose and they both watched the door.


	10. Chapter 1518

AN- Okay this one is pretty long, it's a total of 4 chapters but they are all like the same like thing happening I guess you could say. I don't know how to describe it but hopefully you'll get it when you read.

Chapter 15- Another new creature

Selene

Wormmon digivolved and took his place in front of Ken, Panthermon did the same for me. Seconds later Bloom burst through the door followed by the rest of the Winx. They looked astonished to see Stingmon and Stella looked menacingly at Panthermon. She hissed at her. Stingmon looked at Ken, and Ken looked at me. I nodded and mouthed "Don't hurt them but act like you will. I want them to get scared and go away." He nodded and passed the message to Stingmon. Stingmon leaped into the air and yelled "Spiking Strike!" a beam of energy appeared out of one of his gloves. He aimed just in front of the Winx. But not knowing that they jumped back, so it looked like he missed. "Magic Ivy!" Flora yelled and plants came out of the roof, about to wrap around Ken's digimon. "Go Panthermon!" I yelled and she ran forward and sliced the ivy with her claws. Then she and Stingmon began to fake attack Bloom and the others. They put up a shield and I heard Layla say "Those two people are controlling them. We need to get them out of the way to stop the monsters." They nodded and I saw Roxy was a bit hesitant, she probably could tell it was me and Ken. Bloom said "I'll take the girl, her monster isn't as powerful. You guys take care of the boy." They agreed and burst out of their protective orb. Bloom came flying at me and I jumped out of the way. She tried again and I dodged her again. Ken was watching us but Stingmon was protecting him. Then Bloom shot at me, I jumped but instead of doing what I expected her to do. She came up and hit me in the chest, sending me flying backwards past the edge of the roof.

Ken

Selene was dodging the girl that looked to be the leader. I was watching them at the same time I was watching the rest who were trying to get to me. Then I heard Selene yell and I saw her fly off the roof. I ran to the edge ignoring everything else as I yelled "Stingmon!" He came flying to me but Panthermon was closer. She leaped off the roof and fell to Selene. Stingmon grabbed me and we went down after both of them but I was surprised to see a huge flash of purple light. Then I realized it was surrounding Panthermon. She was digivolving into her champion level!

Selene

I yelled as I fell to the ground. I heard some yelling from the roof and then I saw Panthermon falling towards me. Why had she jumped off after me? Then she turned into a massive purple flash of light and I saw my d3 light up the same way. She was digivolving! Then the light disappeared and a huge black leopard flew past me and hit the ground with a thump. I was about to hit the ground when I landed on a soft furry creature. I looked up to see the new Panthermon's head. She was so big I could actually ride on her back. She bent down and I hopped off. I turned to look at her face to face and said "Panthermon you digivolved!" She nodded and said "I'm Umbremon." Umbremon looked like a massive black panther with two tails. She had purple and silver diamond shaped markings on her tails, ears, shoulders, and back haunches. There was a sliver bracelet on each of her ankles and a crescent moon marking on her chest. Her eyes were a menacing dark purple and she had my crest on her forehead. I reached up to pet her and said "You're beautiful Umbremon." She smiled and said "Let's go show those girls that you don't need them now that you're a digidestined." I nodded and leaped onto her back. She ran towards the palace but at the last second jumped high into the air. She put her paws on the wall and literally ran straight up it, back to the roof. We landed gracefully and we both had menacing looks on our faces. Ken and Stingmon flew over and Ken said "She digivolved to her champion level." I smiled and said "Yep, meet Umbremon." I said it loud enough so that Stella and the other winx could hear me. Umbremon roared and said "I suggest you seven leave. Now!" Bloom didn't look convinced. "Or else what?" She said. I smiled and said "Or else we cut you to pieces." She got a happy look and then I realized why. The disguise spell doesn't change your voice, only the way you look. She recognized me. "Umbremon, she recognized me! We have to leave now!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran over past Stingmon. "C'mon!" she called to him. Then she leaped off the building and we were falling again. I got an idea. "Stingmon over here!" I yelled. He and Ken flew over and I said "I am going to transform and become partly invisible. Follow what you will be able to see of Umbremon." He nodded and I transformed to Believix. "Crescent moon!" I looked down at my partner, she was barely visible. "I know a secret entrance to the palace. Go this way." I pointed and we turned toward my secret passage.

Bloom

"Yep, meet Umbremon." The girl said to the boy and his monster. She said it purposely loud enough that we could hear. Umbremon roared and said "I suggest you seven leave. Now!" I wasn't convinced that she would hurt us. "Or else what?" I replied. The girl smiled and said "Or else we cut you to pieces." I knew that voice. I smiled but before I could say anything Selene got a worried look and whispered something to Umbremon. Then the cat turned and sprinted toward the edge of the roof. "C'mon!" she called to the other monster. Then she leaped off the building. I looked to my friends. "What just happened?" Stella asked. I smiled and said "That was Selene." Roxy looked at me like I was insane and said "But that girl looked nothing like Selene." "Disguise spell." I said back. I ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. They were falling really slow. Then I looked closer and saw my sister. She was really faint looking. Wait her invisibility, she must be half visible. Then her image flickered and disappeared, only to reappear and go back to half. She looked down at herself a worried look on her face.

Selene

My plan was working, hopefully I could keep my invisibility power going long enough… Shoot. I looked down and I was a flickering image of myself. If I became completely visible against my will then as a result I would go back to normal until I could recharge my magic. "Umbremon, I think I am going back to normal, I might drop you. Get ready." She nodded and on cue I went back to my human form. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Bloom flying to me as fast as she could. Then I was in a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Stingmon holding me. I smiled and said "Thanks, now let's go hide in the trees." Bloom flew up at that moment and was about to attack Stingmon but I held up my hand to stop her. Stingmon lifted me up and Ken helped me onto his shoulder. I made eye contact with Bloom and nodded to Ken. "Let's go Stingmon." He said to his partner. Stingmon said "Right." Then he flew quickly to the ground.

Umbremon

"Umbremon, I think I am going back to normal, I might drop you. Get ready." I nodded and then I felt Selene's grip release. I turned and saw her falling faster than I was. I tried to reach out and grab her but I couldn't. I saw one of the other fairies flying to catch her. I growled but she ignored me. Luckily Stingmon came rushing in and grabbed my human partner. The fairy girl stopped and looked ready to attack but Selene held up a hand to stop her. I looked at the ground and got ready for impact. I hit and rolled off the momentum. No injuries, not even a scratch. I looked back up and Stingmon and Selene were nowhere. I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I came to a clearing and looked up. I spotted them coming into the forest not far from me. I ran to meet them and Selene said "Quickly we have to go before they come!" She took Ken's hand and they began running. Stingmon and I followed. "Selene, I am faster than you, get on my back. Both of you, you too Stingmon but go back to Wormmon first please." They nodded and I stopped giving all three of them a chance to get on. Selene sat the closest to my head followed by Ken and Wormmon. "Ready?" I asked "Let's go. They will land soon." Selene said. "To the lake. That way." She pointed out my path and I was off and running as fast as I could.

Chapter 16- Secret Passage

Bloom

The giant bug creature, Stingmon they called it caught Selene before I could. I was about to attack it and save her when she held up a hand telling me to stop. Stingmon lifted Selene up to his shoulder next to the boy. Then she looked me right in the eyes and nodded to her friend. "Let's go Stingmon." He said. "Right." Then they flew down to the forest. "Bloom!" The others yelled flying over to me. I turned and Musa said "Are you okay? We didn't see what happened." "I'm fine, so is Selene. They went down into the trees. If we looked it would be hard for us to find them. I don't doubt that they can hide themselves really well." Stella looked like she was going to say something but stopped. We flew back to the palace and continued with our tour. One thought was stuck in my mind though. What were those monsters? And who was that boy that Selene seemed so close to?

Ken

Umbremon was really fast, she was zigzagging through the trees faster than I could keep up. It was amazing that she wasn't hitting anything. This felt like I was flying. Umbremon was an amazing digimon, her fur looked rough from a distance but it really felt like velvet. I wonder what her ultimate form would look like. This was only her champion, but then again she probably wouldn't even get to ultimate level. The sudden stop tore me from my thoughts. We arrived at the lake and Selene leaped gracefully off her digimon's back. "We have to go on foot from here. Umbremon as much as I hate to say it, you probably should go back to Panthermon." Umbremon nodded and turned into a flash of light for a second and then she was Panthermon again. "Lead the way Selene." She nodded and started walking to some of the trees. She touched one and looked up, then moved to the next one. "When I first discovered this entrance, I marked the tree with a black ribbon." I nodded and went to some of the trees looking for a ribbon. Wormmon and Panthermon spread out and did the same. We looked for a few minutes until I heard Selene call "Here it is." I ran over with Wormmon and Panthermon right on my heels. She was looking up at a branch with, just like she said, a black satin ribbon tied around it. She smiled and began knocking on the wood around the middle of where she could reach. Then I heard a hollow sound when she knocked, I looked and she kicked the spot. An oval shaped piece of wood fell into the tree. "Wha…?" I started but Selene interrupted me and said "This was so outsiders couldn't find it. The passage was constructed so that if there was ever an emergency the royal family could safely get away. She took a step in and I peered into the gloom that had swallowed her up. "AH!" I yelled when her hand appeared. "C'mon, you're not scared are you?" she said. I went in and felt Wormmon jumped onto my shoulder. I also felt Panthermon climb onto my other shoulder. I jumped when Selene lit up a fireball in her hand. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Panthermon jumped to her shoulder from mine. Selene looked at me and said "Hold this for a second." She put the fireball toward me. I took a step back. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you." I gulped and put my hand out. She placed the ball of magical fire in my open palm. "Wow." I gasped, it didn't hurt at all. Actually it kinda tickled. I felt the pressure of it being there but no heat. Selene laughed at my amazement but then turned and placed the 'door' back in its place, leaving the fireball as the only source of light.

Selene

"There should be a torch or something around here somewhere." I felt around in the dark hallow tree. It was a huge tree, big enough for the four of us the stand and have plenty of room. "Aha!" I said feeling the large metal and wood torch I had left here. "Pass me the fireball." I asked Ken. He reached out and I put the torch to his hand causing us all to be lit up orange. Then I passed him our light source and looked for the ladder that led down to the tunnel. "Let's go." I said climbing down. Ken followed just behind me. I felt the floor of the old tunnel and grabbed another torch left there by the guards. I lit that one up so we could see better, there was no reason for us to be in the dark down here. Once Ken was down I turned to him and said "Ready?" He gave me a weak smile but nodded. I smiled and said "Good." Panthermon wrapped her tail tighter around my neck. I reached up to pet her and said "Don't be scared, I'm right here." Then we set off.

Wormmon

Selene told us all about how she used to use this tunnel to sneak away to parties and dances. "I'm not even sure if most of the guards remember this is here." I was about to point out that they probably should know if it was a way to keep the royal family safe but I heard a scary noise. I covered my eyes and said "Did you hear that Ken?" He looked at me and said "No, what was it Wormmon?" "I'm not sure but it sounded bad." He chuckled and said "You worry too much." Ken was probably right; I did worry about a lot of things. I just wanted Ken to be safe. "No I don't think he's crazy I heard something too. Like a hissing, buzzing kinda noise." Panthermon said. Then glowing red spots began to appear around us. Giant spiders came out of the shadows making the sound we heard. One jumped at Selene and she kicked it in the head sending it into the wall. "YOU HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE!" she yelled at us while fighting the spiders. She still hadn't become a fairy; she was using only her feet and hands to fight. Ken took out his digivice in a practiced movement and said "LETS GO WORMMON!" I digivolved and began helping Selene while keeping an eye on Ken. Selene flipped back and said "Your turn Panthermon." She held up her digivice and then Umbremon was by our side. Ken must have felt left out because he picked up a big stick and started hitting the spiders with it. I heard Selene yell and then Ken. I turned around and they were both unconscious on the ground. I tried to get over to them but the giant spiders kept coming so I couldn't get through. Umbremon was trying to do the same. I watched helplessly as our partners were wrapped up in spider silk and hoisted to the top of the cave.

Chapter 17- What ever happened to itsy bitsy?

Umbremon

"SELENE!" I yelled trying to wake her up. "KEN!" Stingmon yelled. This multitasking thing was hard. I was trying to save Selene and myself at the same time. I saw her eyes start to open and I yelled "WAKE UP!" she blinked a few times and looked down at herself. She growled and I saw Ken wake up to. "What happened?" he asked. She got an extremely angry look on her face and said "Those dumb spiders got us." Then she got an idea. "Ken close your eyes, I'm going to try to get us out." He did as he was told but nothing happened. "Ken you can open your eyes it didn't work." She said sadly. "Umbremon and Stingmon are going to have to get us out." I was about to jump up there and cut the spider silk when I heard the loudest spider sound yet. The biggest spider came out from a deep shadow and started going right for Ken and Selene. Their eyes went wide but then Selene calmly said "I am sorry for asking you to do this but you have to kill it to save us." Stingmon didn't look happy with that idea. Ken said "Stingmon imagine it is made of control spires." He nodded and yelled "Spiking Strike." Stingmon flew up and hit the lead spider right in the head. It fell off the wall and onto the ground with a huge thump. I leaped and screamed "Dark Claw!" My attack left a bunch of huge gashes on our enemy. "Can I finish him off?" I asked Selene and Stingmon. "Go right ahead." Stingmon said. "Definitely." agreed Selene. I summoned all my strength and yelled "SHADOW BALL!" A giant ball of purple, black energy erupted from my mouth and then spider disappeared in a puff of smoke. I caught my breath for a second while Stingmon went and helped Ken and Selene. I saw Selene fall from the cocoon and landed gracefully on the ground, but Stingmon had to help Ken. I chuckled softly at that. "Remind me to make a note of the giant spiders that took up residence down here." Selene said nonchalantly. I was about to de-digivolve when Ken said "Umbremon you should stay digivolved because you can move easier through the tunnel. Just in case there is another danger. Since we weren't aware of the spiders." He directed the last part to Selene. She held up her hands and said "How was I supposed to know, I haven't been down here in years."

Selene

Ken laughed and I said "C'mon lets go, maybe we can be back in time for dinner." I relit the torches and we continued walking through the damp tunnel. "Selene, how come when you were fighting you didn't turn into a fairy?" Wormmon asked me. I sighed and said "Okay I don't like admitting this but I can't for a while. Probably only till tomorrow." "How come?" Ken asked. I took a deep breath and told them exactly what happened "Okay, imagine my invisibility power like a battery. It has a certain amount of power that I can use. When I don't use it the power slowly 'recharges' but if I use it too much then it 'dies'. When we were flying I lost the 'charge' and went back to normal. It only happened to me once before, when I first found the power. If my invisibility 'battery' drains then I go back to a normal human until it is fully recharged. Luckily I am not completely useless, and I am a master at hand to hand combat."

Chapter 18- Learning her Past

Ken

"Selene how did you first find out you were a fairy?" I was truly interested in her past, mine was so messed up that I really don't remember most of it. She stopped, then looked at me and took a deep breath. "When I was a few months old, Sparks was attacked and the company of light separated me and Bloom as means to protect us. I went here to Solaria, Bloom went to Earth." She turned and started walking again. I was about to ask her to continue but she said "When a fairy turns about ten she starts to get odd feelings when experiencing strong emotions like fear or anger, sometimes they can even use a little magic. Well for me those feelings came much earlier since I am one of the strongest fairies. When I was five I first felt it. The king and queen were still married and we all lived together in my father's palace. It was Stella's birthday, she was turning ten years old and I was really jealous. The biggest present she got was a closet full of dresses and shoes and jewelry to match. Back then I acted like a princess so that stuff meant a lot to me. I wanted to see some of the dresses even after she had said not to touch them. I went into her room and tried one on. Just one of the twenty dresses. But that one dress just happened to have sparkles on it, and some of them came off as I put it on. Stella figured out that I had touched one of her precious dresses and got mad at me. As a result I got mad at her for not letting me try one on and all of a sudden my vision went dark and then Stella was sitting on the floor with her hair messed up and her dress in tatters. Our parents came rushing in, when they saw that Stella was hurt where as I was fine, they knew instantly what had happened." She turned back toward me and I said "When did you first change fully into a fairy? And when did you get your invisibility powers?" She smiled and said "You want to know absolutely everything about me don't you." I looked down with a small smile on my face. She laughed and said "Okay. Well because of what happened and many other things my parents got divorced and I stayed with my mother. When I turned fifteen I transformed into a full fairy for the first time. My mother was hosting a ball and many people from all over the Magix dimension were there. Some idiots tried to kidnap me and my mom. Well let's just say it was a big mistake. I changed into my fairy form and fought them using magic and my fighting skills. A few weeks after I was testing my powers like I had done every day and some paparazzi came to try and get a good shot. The biggest news was my new powers. I wasn't supposed to attack them but they were annoying me so much that I just wanted to get away. That wish caused me to turn invisible for the very first time. I thought it was something I could use as much as I wanted so I stayed invisible until my 'battery' drained and I fainted, losing my ability to transform until the next day." I heard her take a deep breath and then she turned and said "We're here."

Selene

"We're here." I said, and then I pushed open the secret door that led into a spare room. When we were all back in the palace I closed the door that looked like a wardrobe. I brushed the dirt off my outfit and snuffed out the torches. "Okay now I have to somehow figure out a way to sneak out and check and see where Bloom and the others are. Which will be hard since I can't be invisible." I sighed but then Ken said "I'll go." I looked at him and said "Ken you can't. No offense but even without the ability to be invisible, I'm better at sneaking and staying hidden then you." He looked at the ground and said "Yeah I guess you're right." "I could do it." Wormmon put in. "I could just climb on the ceiling and they wouldn't see me." "That could work, but only if you stayed in the shadows mainly." I said thinking about the possibilities of this plan. "Yes, Wormmon you go and make sure that this whole hallway is clear. Then we will work from there." I told them. He nodded and climbed onto the wall and then the ceiling. Ken opened the door and Wormmon left. Ken turned back toward me and said "Selene what do we do after this? I mean with your friends here what can we do?" I smiled and said "We are going to do something that you have never done before." He looked confused. I smiled and said "Ken do you know how to act like a prince?"

Wormmon

I walked as fast as I could, being upside down and all. The end of the hall was just up ahead. I heard voices. I ran into a shadow and listened carefully "So my mother is having a big party tomorrow night and tons of important people from all over Magix are coming. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents were coming Layla." That sounded like one of the girls from earlier. I saw them walk by at the bottom of a staircase. Did Selene know about that party? I should remind her.

I knocked on the door to get back into the room with everyone else. The door opened just a crack and I slid in. I hopped off the wall and into Ken's arms. "So?" Selene asked me. "The coast is clear but I did overhear one of the girls talking about a big party tomorrow night. Did you know about that?" She thought about it for a moment and then said "I guess I did. I just didn't think it was time for that party yet. I thought it was next week." She shrugged and said "oh well. I guess we'll just have to go." Ken got a worried look on his face and shook his head. "Oh come on it'll be fun." Selene told him. "I'll make a deal with you, let's just see how this whole me posing as a prince thing goes and then we can see from there." She got a mad look on her face but said "Fine but I'm positive it will work. Now let's go to my room."


	11. Chapter 19

AN- Ch 19 its pretty long. So tell me what you think.

Chapter 19- Prince Kendall of Tomagotchi

Ken

"Okay so today I'm just going to teach you the basics. Since you are going to be the prince of Tomagotchi then you can just say that the rules are different there." Selene told me while pacing in circles around me. "Selene what about the fact that I've never been to Tomagotchi before?" She stopped and chuckled "But you have been there." I was confused.

She laughed and said "You've been to the digital world right?" I gave her a look and she smiled and laughed. "It does work though." Wormmon said "That way Panthermon and I can walk around with you; you have a place to describe if anyone asks what it's like and no one will be able to tell you aren't a real prince because they haven't been there before." I shrugged and said "I guess but won't people be suspicious that I'm from a planet they have never heard from?" I asked. She looked at me with a stern look and said "First off its realm not planet. Second we just say it is quite far away, which it is and that you had an evil ruler that wouldn't allow anyone to leave. Easy." I was about to say something but stopped. She smiled and said "Now about your clothes and my mother knowing."

She tapped her chin with one finger and said "We could keep your normal clothes and say that they are the style for royalty" Her eyes lit up as she said "Or we could get you some new, nicer clothes." She turned around and went into her closet. I could hear her muttering things like "And a nicer collar for Panthermon and Wormmon, and a new dress for me" She came back out holding a bell that looked like it was cut off of something. Before I could ask questions she went over to a little tube thing and rang the bell into it. Then she set it on a small table and went back into her closet.

"Selene I thought you said that you didn't care about all that princessey stuff anymore?" I asked. She poked her head out and said "I don't, I'm looking for some things." Her head went back in for a few moments and then she came back out with two long necklaces and some bracelets. There was a knock on the door and she ran over to get it. In a deep voice she asked "What's the password?" "I think she's gone insane." Wormmon said. I nodded in agreement. Then I heard a man's voice say "Puffer fish." She opened the door and said "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Selene changed so fast. One moment she could be strong and serious the next she would be joking and acting like a little girl. I shook my head. Oh well, I might as well enjoy her like this because once we were back on Earth she would be back to the seriousness again. The man that came in I recognized as Philippe, her body guard from earlier today. She was telling him all about our plan.

"Philippe can you get him some clothes? I don't have any men's clothes at all, let alone ones that could pass as royal." He nodded and said "Yes the prince of Anthelia was here a few weeks ago for a conference and he left most of his clothes. They should fit him." She smiled and said "Oh and we'll have to let my mother know that the prince of Tomagotchi will be staying with us for a few days." She winked at me. Philippe smiled and said "Should I get you all a guard escort?"

She thought about it and said "Yes, meet us here as soon as possible. Bring the prince's clothes and the rest of the guards." He nodded and bowed then left. She looked at me and said "I have to change clothes. I can't wear this to see my mother. I would be a disgrace to the name of the princesses of Solaria." I raised an eyebrow and she said "I'm not kidding. Oh and these are for Wormmon and Panthermon." She held out a necklace and a few bracelets to me. "What for?" I asked. "They have to pretend to be our pets." She made the necklace into one long chain and hooked the clasp part to one of the bracelets.

She put the bracelet around Panthermon's neck and said "Can you breathe okay?" She nodded and then Selene put the rest of them on her. She walked Panthermon around a little like a dog. "Perfect. Ken can you put them on Wormmon while I change?" I nodded and she walked into her closet. I helped Wormmon and then Selene walked out looking exactly like a princess. She now had on a long black dress with silver lines all around it.

She saw that I was looking and said "What do you think?" She seemed a little embarrassed. "I, uh, you look great. Just like a princess." She chuckled and smiled. Then she walked over to a large cabinet and opened the doors. "What's in there?" I asked. "Come and see." She replied. I went over and saw a massive collection of jewelry. "Wow, you really are a princess." "Yep, and these are nothing compared to the stuff Stella has. Ugh, she has enough for everyone on Solaria to have a piece."

She reached up towards the top shelf and I followed her hand to see two beautiful crowns. She took one of them and went to her mirror. "What is the difference between the two?" I asked her. "This one is the one I'm supposed to wear all the time and the other is for special occasions and official stuff." She said while adjusting her hair and crown. "Now all we have to do is to wait for Philippe" There was a knock at the door and she went to get it.

Selene

I went to get the door, no doubt it was Philippe. I pulled it open and said "Ah I was right." He smiled and came in carrying lots of boxes. "Your highness you look beautiful. It's been a long time since I have seen you like this." I smiled and said "Thank you. Let me help you with those." He gratefully handed me some of the boxes and I carried them to my bed. I opened the first box and quickly found what I was looking for. "Aha." I said pulling out one of the prince of Anthelia's royal outfits.

"Now a little magic to change the color." I ran into my closet and got my magic color powder. I threw it on the clothes and before Ken could ask I said "Magic color changing powder, very handy for wearing the same dress many times but making it different or changing the color of something to make a disguise." He nodded and I handed him the clothes. "The bathroom is right through there. Change quickly; I still have to teach you how to act like a prince."

He went into the bathroom and I turned to Wormmon and Panthermon. "Now you two have to act like pets. Got it? No talking unless we say so and no attacking either." "Selene will I be yours or Kens?" Panthermon asked. I tapped my chin and said "Mine I guess. You can be a gift from him." She nodded and Ken came back out. I smiled and said "You look just like a prince." He blushed and I smiled. "Are we going to meet your mother now?" Ken asked slowly. "If you want, oh and one more thing. Your official title is his majesty prince Kendall of Tomagotchi."

"Kendall?" He asked confused. "Yes you can't just be Prince Ken. It doesn't sound right." He laughed and said "Okay anything I need to know about going to meet the queen?" "Yes, use the three R's. If the person is royal, show respect and use a reverence. For example my mother is royal so you bow before her and call her 'your majesty' or 'your highness'. Got it?"

He nodded and said "Then I think we are ready." I walked out the door and into a mob of guards. Right I thought we should have an escort. I led them into my room and said "We do not want to be seen by others until we get to the queen." They all bowed and said "Yes your highness." I smiled and they surrounded themselves around Ken and me. I took Panthermon's 'leash' and put her on my neck. Ken grabbed Wormmon and put him on his shoulder. Ken stepped into the circle and I followed. I turned to him and said "Let's go meet my mom."

Bloom

Stella was still giving us a tour of the castle but we were almost done. The last thing was for us to meet her mom. We were walking toward the main throne room when we saw a huge group of guards. They looked like they were surrounding something or someone. Stella walked over and tapped one of the guards on the shoulder. He turned and said "How my I help you your majesty?" "Just move over a little." Stella told him. He shook his head and said "I'm sorry but I cannot. I have specific orders from the princess." What? Selene gave them orders? Who could be in there? I'm going to find out. I walked over and said "Selene get out here." I saw many of the guards turn toward the middle and then they parted and she majestically stepped out wearing a full length one shouldered black gown with silver lines all over. She had a gold and silver tiara on her head. She looked exactly like a princess of the moon.

My sister smiled smugly at me and said "See Bloom, I'm fine. Baltor hasn't found me, I'm still me. Oh and by the way you think we can't ever be the rulers of a kingdom because Sparks was destroyed, well I can. This is proof. Here on Solaria I am still a princess." She turned on her heel and reentered the circle. I never even got a word in. I heard her voice say "Let's go." She was in charge here. There was no doubt. They left and I turned to Stella "I need to know who is in there." She said frantically.

"I agree." We used a levitation spell. It allowed you to hover off the ground so you wouldn't have to transform or that non-fairies could 'fly'. We went to the group and above them. Selene looked up and said "Nice try. But if you want to know you'll have to wait like everyone else." Then she put her hand up and the guards put their shields in the same manner as her hand, blocking our view. We went back down as they continued down the hall. "Stell where are they headed?" I asked her. "From the looks of it, the main throne room. That means to see our mother."

Ken

Selene was acting so different than before. Earlier she didn't want to be seen at all by Bloom and her friends. Now she was purposely showing herself to them. "Selene I'm confused. Why did you do that?" She turned to me and reached up to pet Panthermon while saying "When I am out in public as the princess of the moon, I am a completely different person. Don't expect to see the me you're used to." With that she turned back. She has so many different personalities how am I ever supposed to get them all straight?

We arrived at a huge door and the guards pushed it open. They moved out of the way and Selene walked over by herself. I assumed I was supposed to follow her. "Selene my twinkling star, it is wonderful to see you again healthy. I heard from your father about the misfortune that befell upon you at the hands of that evil wizard Baltor." Selene hugged her mom and said "Yes mother I am back to my normal self, and I am very glad to be back. I have someone I would like you to meet." The queen looked up at Panthermon. Selene chuckled but shook her head. "This is Panthermon but there is someone else." She gestured for me to come.

Selene

Ken walked nervously over, he bowed before my mother. Okay that's a good start. I couldn't read my mom's face. We were all silent. I decided to get this plan in action. "Mom this is Prince Kendall of Tomagotchi. I thought that he could stay here for a few days. You see his realm was ruled by an evil dictator who was finally just removed from power. This is the first time since his birth that he has been allowed to leave" "And I took the opportunity." He interrupted me. I sighed and let him continue "I decided to come to Magix and see what the rest of well, everything was like in person, not just from books. My travels brought me here and by pure chance I met Selene and she invited me to the palace and we got to where we are now."

My mother got a thoughtful look on her face and said "Well your highness I think you're staying here could be arranged, and may I be the first to bid you welcome to Solaria." He bowed and said "Thank you your majesty. It is an honor to be staying with you." She smiled and said "The honor is mine; after all I will be the first person to let you stay with them on Solaria. You must come to the summer eclipse ball we are having tomorrow evening, maybe you will even see someone from your home realm?" Ken smiled and I said "Mother I think I will show him to his room now. Thank you." She smiled and said "Of course dear, anything." I smiled and hurried us out of the room.

The massive doors closed and Ken said "So how'd I do?" I held up my finger to his mouth. He looked confused; I mouthed 'we are being watched.' He nodded and I led him down the hallway back toward my room. I looked out of the corner of my eye behind us and saw them; I knew they were spying on us. I leaned up to Panthermon's ear and whispered "Go give them a scare for me won't you?" She nodded and I carefully and sneakily took out my digivice. I held it up to her and she leaped off my shoulder. Ken looked over at me and I held up my finger to my lips, warning him to be quiet. 'Should I send Wormmon?' he mouthed. I barely shook my head. We kept walking and right as we rounded the corner I heard Stella scream. I smiled and said

"That was Umbremon." Ken laughed and said "You're mean." I shrugged and said "that's what they get for spying on us." I heard footsteps coming to us and then I realized a problem with my plan. What if they fought back and Umbremon got hurt? I turned and ran to where I had seen them. Luckily I was stopped halfway there by my digimon partner. I leaped onto her back and she ran back to Ken. Umbremon slowed a little and I grabbed Ken's arm as we ran past pulling him up with me. He looked scared out of his mind. I laughed and said "How's that for an adrenaline rush?" He looked at me like I was insane, but laughed. Umbremon ran to my room and set us down.

I de-digivolved her and said "What did you even do to them that made Stella scream so loud?" She hopped onto my shoulder and said "I jumped out from behind a wall and said 'boo'. She screamed and turned around. She tried to hit me with a blast but I dodged it. They seemed like they had begun to transform into fairies so I ran." I nodded and said "Ok so they planned on attacking you? That doesn't seem like something Bloom would do if she knew you belonged to me." She shrugged and said "I guess we won't know. When is dinner? I'm hungry." I chuckled and said "You're always hungry." She smiled and I said "Okay we can go eat. We can go eat with my mother in the main eating area but I bet they will be there as well. We could go and see what happens or we could figure out a plan" Ken interrupted me and said "Let's just go and see what happens." I nodded and led the way to the main dining room.


	12. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Sisterly love

Ken

Selene led the way to the dining room. I had to admit, I was starving. We hadn't eaten since breakfast on earth. We got to a big door and she said "Ready?" I nodded and did my best to think like a prince. She began to open the doors but I grabbed her arm. "I don't know the proper manners and stuff." She shook her head and said "Don't worry, neither do Roxy, Bloom, nor most of them. Just remember things are different on Tomagotchi." She winked at me and we walked in.

She had the same powerful 'I'm in control' walk as before. I was highly aware of all the stares from her former friends and sister. Selene causally sat down near the head of the table on the right of her mother. I sat down on the opposite side hoping that was okay. I looked at Selene for approval. She barely nodded to me. I gave an internal sigh of relief. I wasn't sure where to put Wormmon so he stayed on my shoulder, as did Panthermon. Everyone was staring at me except Selene and our digimon. Servers came and brought covered trays of food. They placed one in front of each of us, and filled our water glasses. They lifted the lids and I saw something that looked like chicken or another bird but I wasn't sure. I looked over at Selene she was cutting pieces off with a fork and knife.

I did the same; Selene waved a server over and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and left. She looked to me and mouthed 'they are going to bring some food for the digimon.' I nodded as she set Panthermon on the ground, I followed her example. Once we were all eating I was more relaxed. The food was delicious and I could see everyone enjoyed it. The plates were cleared and the Queen said "Now that we are finished eating, Prince Kendall why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself and your home realm?" Okay here is the moment of truth. Will they believe what I say?

Bloom

Stella's mom had prompted the stranger to tell us about himself and his realm. Maybe I could get to know him. He was the boy Selene was with earlier, but where was his giant bug thing? All he had now was the caterpillar we saw earlier. This is one big mystery. "Well as you know this is the first time in my life that I have been out of my realm so all of this is quite new to me. Some things I enjoyed doing back home are reading, taking care of the native creatures and sometimes befriending them" he looked at his caterpillar. "Also I enjoy exploring, that is the reason why I was one of the first to leave as soon as we were allowed. My realm, Tomagotchi is fairly large. But still all of it is beautiful, from the southern deserts, to the frozen north. I admire every bit of it."

Selene nodded to him in an approving way. "Prince Kendall will you be attending the summer eclipse ball tomorrow night?" Stella asked him. He turned to face Stella and said "Yes I will be and I am very much looking forward to it." Roxy had a confused look on her face, like she wasn't sure about something.

Selene reached down and picked up her cat thing off the ground. It was the same as the one that attacked us earlier today. Stella noticed and yelled "Hey! That fur ball attacked me earlier today!" Selene gave her a sly smile and said as she pet it "She did it only in self defense. From what I heard you were screaming at her for something."

Stella frowned and the cat barely smiled. The prince reached down and grabbed his creature. "What are those anyway?" Techna asked. Prince Kendall looked worried but Selene said "This is Panthermon and that is Wormmon. On Tomagotchi each person is bonded to their own creature, I was lucky enough to bond with my own for some reason." The prince relaxed a little bit. That's strange, he seemed to be unsure exactly how to act or what to say in certain situations.

"Well those two attacked us earlier!" Stella yelled "And on your command!" Selene glared at her and said "Well I'm sorry for protecting myself. You shouldn't have attacked us." Stella stood up and yelled "I never truly got a chance too, you ran away so fast!"

Selene stood up and clenched her hands into fists then loudly said "Are you calling me a coward!" "No I'm just saying that you were scared to fight because you knew you would lose!" "I am a much better fighter than you will ever be!" "Really? Who's the one with years of practice fighting monsters and bad guys? Who's the one that saved all of Magix multiple times?" "You don't think I have any experience at all? I spent my whole life learning how to fight because no one knew who I was because of you! And don't forget who had to survive on my own when I was kidnapped! I fought Baltor and the witches by myself with no magic!" This was a full on cat fight now. Stella jumped at Selene who skillfully dodged her.

Selene was probably right; she could beat Stella in hand to hand combat. Selene smiled, she knew she would win. Stella growled and said "I can't do flips like you, but I am much more skilled with my Believix." Stella transformed but Selene didn't. What was she doing? There is no way she could think this was fair at all. I was scared that one of them would get hurt, I was about to step in and stop them but the Queen beat me to it.

"Both of you stop this instant!" She yelled with a voice filled with authority and power. They both froze and their mother said "You are both well aware of the procedure if you two get into an argument." Wait what? This has happened before? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. "Yes mother." They both said in unison. Selene looked once at the prince and then left the room. Prince Kendall stood up and said "If you could excuse me." Then he walked out after Selene. Stella said "we are going to the practice arena." She flew out the door and we ran out after her, pausing only to quickly bow to the queen.

Selene

Argh she annoys me so much! She calls me a wimp, insults my fighting skills and then thinks she could beat me in a fair fight? I spun around and kicked the wall. Panthermon, Ken, and Wormmon came running over to me. "What's going on?" Ken asked out of breath. "When we were younger Stella and I would get into fights all the time, our parents were tired of it so they made us go to the practice arena and work it out. So that's where I'm headed after I change into something more comfortable." I began running up to my room and I heard Ken's tired footfalls behind me. "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Ken

Selene ran up to her room to change her outfit. She couldn't fight in a dress I guess. I sat down on the steps and said "What are we going to do, she still can't be a fairy yet she is going to fight her step-sister who can and doesn't know Selene can't?" I sighed. Selene came back a few minutes later wearing an all black outfit, it was basically a black short trench coat with black leggings and high heeled boots. She had put her obsidian black hair in a ponytail, leaving one strand out, just like when she had first gone to the digital world with all of us.

She smiled at me and said "You ready to make a dramatic entrance?" I laughed and said "How are we going to do that?" "By showing off our digimon of course." I smiled and both Wormmon and Panthermon digivolved. She jumped onto Umbremon's back, almost disappearing on her midnight black fur. She looked at me as Stingmon helped me up onto his shoulder. "Just stay behind us until we get there. Once we are in the room go up to a seat, there are plenty of them." She instructed me and I nodded. Then like a rocket Umbremon took off in a flash of black. Stingmon shot after her; I wonder who would win in a race between Umbremon and Stingmon?

There was a huge set of doors in front of us and Umbremon pushed them open without even slowing. Umbremon stopped, sending Selene flying over her head. So much for a good entrance, but instead of hitting the ground clumsily and hard, Selene flipped and landed gracefully. Stingmon followed her directions and flew up to one of the seats surrounding the arena. Umbremon jumped up to us. All of the other fairies were already there. "You ready, Stella?" Selene asked. "Always." Stella was already in her fairy form. The rest of her friends were up in the seats like me. Selene smiled as Stella flew at her. Selene flipped out of the way and Stella yelled as she flew into a wall, carried by her momentum. Selene ran over and went to kick her, but Stella flew up and Selene left a huge dent in the wall.

I was too mesmerized by their fight to see Bloom coming over to me. She sat down next to me and muttered "C'mon, Selene transform already." I turned and jumped in surprise. "How long have you been there?" I asked her. "Not long." Her eyes were on the fight, I could tell she was against this, and that she wanted both to win and neither to lose.

"What is your connection to Selene? And don't say that you just met her. The way you act does not agree with what you say." She turned toward me and said "Where are your really from?" I sighed and said "Okay fine I'm not from Tomagotchi, I'm from earth. But you can't tell Selene that I told you, she would probably try to kill you." She chuckled and said "She is an amazing fighter; we've fought like that before."

"Really?" "Three times actually, she almost killed me. It's the consequence for me not being able to save her from becoming evil." "She told me a little about that." Bloom nodded and said "Being dark changed her; she is much more serious than she was. I knew the old her for only a few months but she was never concerned about anything, her main goal was to enjoy life and live it to its fullest. But after we saved her she was different, the only thing she worried about was what she was going to do after graduation.

I guess it is mostly my fault she decided to go to earth." She turned back to watch the fight. "I was too over protective; I just didn't want her to get hurt again. I know she is strong enough to take care of herself, but I still can't get over it. Please I know you two are together, just please remember what we have both been through, or what she might do if you dump her." What? She thought we were dating? "You think we are dating? Oh no, we are just friends." She looked at me and said "Really? It doesn't seem like it, they way you both act around each other." I blinked a few times, were we acting like we were dating? Did Selene realize it? Did I wish what Bloom had said was true?

Selene

I was getting bored of this; Stella still hadn't hit me at all. When was she going to realize that she wasn't going to hit me anytime soon? I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Bloom over by Ken. That definitely meant trouble. I ran as fast as I could at Stella and jumped straight up, grabbing her leg and pulling her to the ground. I stepped on her stomach and held her there for ten seconds. I counted them out and said "There I win."

I ran at the wall and jumped up to the seats. Bloom saw me and said something to Ken. I flipped over rows of seats and quickly made my way up to them. By the time I got there Bloom was over with the rest of the winx girls, all of who were going down to make sure Stella was okay. "Are you okay?" Ken asked. "Yeah I'm fine, she didn't even get one hit in. But what was Bloom here for?" "You saw that" I nodded and he said "Well we were talking." "About what?" "Um, you, me, lots of things." "What about you and me? Did you tell her?"

He didn't say anything. "You realize now everything is ruined, she is going to tell all the rest of them and then Stella will tell our mom and both of us will get in huge trouble. You will probably go to prison and I will be restricted to the castle for the rest of my life." "I'm sorry, but that's not the only thing." "What else?" "They think we are dating." That could work to our advantage. "What did you say when she told you that?" "I told her that we were just friends. Nothing more." I nodded and said "Well you shouldn't have lied." He got the most confused look on his face that I had ever seen. "We pretend to date till we go home, that way Bloom will think you lied about everything you told her." He nodded and said "Okay I guess we can try it." I smiled and said "Don't worry; just go along with everything I do."


	13. Chapter 21

AN- This is my first time writing a ball scene so I tried my best. I think it came out okay. Tell me what you think. Oh and what do you guys think of this story so far?

Chapter 21- The Ball

(The next day)

Selene

They fell for it, everyone in the castle thought that Ken and I were together. We were now up in my room packing some of my things and getting ready for the ball later tonight. "Selene I don't know how to dance. How are we supposed to pass as together if you are dancing alone?" I went to the place where all Ken's 'clothes' were kept and grabbed the shoes he was going to wear tonight. I placed a dance enchantment on them and said "Here I enchanted your shoes so that you don't have to worry. But as an extra precaution, just dance with me as much as you can." He nodded and I looked at my clock, almost time to get down there. The ball had already started, but I was supposed to arrive a little later than everyone else because I was the princess. "Ken we need to get ready now."

I pulled the correct clothes for him and quickly changed the colors and a few of the patterns using a sewing spell. He took his clothes and went into his room. I took a deep breath and went to get my dress. It was a strapless dark midnight blue ball gown with ruffles on the bottom half. The whole thing was covered in rhinestones to mimic the stars in the sky. There was silver detailing on the stomach area and a bow right over my belly button. I went and put on my makeup and then to my jewelry cabinet. First I took a silver necklace and dangly silver earrings. Then I reached up and took my crown off its shelf. I put my hair up into a fancy bun but leaving some hair out so it looked like I had a short ponytail. I curled the ends and carefully put my crown on. I slid on my heels and waited for Ken to get ready.

Panthermon came over and said "You look really pretty Selene." I smiled and said "Thanks Panthermon, I'm sorry you can't come." While reaching down to pet her. "Its okay, Wormmon and I are going to have fun." I smiled and heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Ken was standing there looking amazing. "Wow you clean up nice." I said jokingly. He smiled and said "So do you, really you look amazing." I curtsied and said "Thank you, now we better get down there. Panthermon you two be good." He hooked his arm in mine and we headed down the stairs. "I feel bad for Wormmon and Panthermon." Ken said. "Don't worry about them, Panthermon said that they were going to have fun."

Panthermon

"Do you have any two's?" "No, go fish."

Ken

The foyer of the castle was already really crowded, I couldn't imagine the ballroom. Selene smiled and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry; I've done this a thousand times." I gave her a weak smile. She laughed and led me to the ballroom, greeting people and acknowledging their reverences. I saw it at the end of the hall; the massive oak doors were open revealing a huge open room. The sound of beautiful music poured from the room. Selene squeezed my hand for reassurance and we stepped into the room.

Selene

"Your highness." The announcer bowed to me. I curtsied and he asked "Who is you partner?" "Prince Kendall of Tomagotchi." He nodded and did his job "Announcing her majesty Princess Selene of Solaria, accompanied by Prince Kendall of Tomagotchi." Ken and I walked to the front of the room through a path cleared out of respect by the guests. My mother was sitting on her throne all alone. I went up to her and said "Mother, haven't you a partner?" She turned to me and said "Yes your father will be coming shortly, I have to dance with him as is custom." I sighed and said "He was worried about me as well; you may want to talk to him about that." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about me, go show Prince Kendall how fun a ball can be." I hugged her and led Ken to the dance floor.

I took Ken's hands and placed them in the right spot just as a song began. We turned and danced across the floor. The magic in his shoes was doing its job perfectly. My gaze was focused on his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. Ken spun me around and continued. I felt eyes on us from all around. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw my feeling was correct. The song ended and I curtsied and Ken bowed. We danced for what felt like hours though it was only a few songs. Ken was really starting to get into it. A new song began with a familiar tune. "I used to sing this song when I was younger." I whispered as it began. "Really?" I nodded and sang as we danced not caring what everyone else thought

"Once a lass met a lad, you're a gentle one said she. In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me. You say your love is true and I hope that it will be…"

"I'd be sure if I knew that you loved me for me…" Ken sang.

I was confused but kept singing "Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."

I kept my eyes on his as he spun me around among the other dancers. "What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin…"

"Hope will blossom by believing, the heart that lies within…!" We sang the last part together.

Alone he sang "I'll be yours; together we shall always be as one, if you love me for me."

I sang "Who can say where we'll go? Who can promise what we'll be. Why not stay by your side if you love me for me?"

At the same time he sang his part "I'll be yours; together we shall always be as one… If you love me for me."

We held each other close as we sang "If you love me for me…."

I pulled away and then we were surrounded by clapping. I saw Ken blush but I smiled and curtsied to him, ignoring everyone else. I pulled him out into the garden and said "I didn't know you were such a beautiful singer." He shrugged and said "I don't ever sing for anyone, you're the first person ever." I curtsied and said "Well I feel honored." He laughed along with me. After a few minutes I said "We had better get back in there. We can't stay out here all night." We went back in and I laid my head on Ken's shoulder and closed my eyes. We didn't bother to actually dance, we just swayed back and forth.

Suddenly Ken stopped and I heard a familiar voice say "May I cut in?" I looked up to see my father standing there. I ran and hugged him. "Daddy I missed you!" He smiled and said "I missed you too princess." I turned back to Ken and said "Kendall I'd like to introduce you to my father King Radius." He bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you your majesty." My father acknowledged and said "I will bring her right back." Ken smiled and walked away. My father and I talked while we danced. He had the same worries my mother had about Baltor and my unfortunate incident. I assured him everything was okay now and he left me to go find Stella, she deserved a dance as well. I went to go find my 'date'.

Roxy

My first ball was going amazing. Everyone's boyfriends were here, even Anakin came. We hadn't seen them since we were on Earth. Neither of us knew how to ballroom dance so we just swayed back and forth. I had lost everyone else once we had gotten here. I felt bad for Layla, Bloom had Sky, Stella had Brandon, Flora had Helia, Techna and Timmy, Musa and Riven, then me and Anakin. Even Selene had a boyfriend. I knew he wasn't really the 'prince of Tomagotchi'.

I sighed and said to Anakin with my head on his chest "You realize that Selene is dating that boy from earth, the one that helped her get up the other day." "I know. Are you worried? He is one of those digimon people." "Yeah but remember, they were trying to attack her. She told me that one of them was trying to hold her there by stepping on her wings." "Okay that's not nice but it was the first time they had seen her, if you were in their position you would probably think she was a bad guy too." I shrugged and said "I still want to get to know him." "Okay then, let's go right now."

I looked up at him and said "What do you mean; we can't exactly do it in the middle of the party?" "Follow my lead and you'll see." He led me over to where Selene and that boy were. Anakin walked up to Selene when she wasn't looking and said "Care to dance?" She turned and smiled at him. Then she looked at me and said "Roxy you look amazing." I smiled and said "So do you." She smiled and said "Oh this is Prince Kendall." He bowed. I gave her a look and said "He seems really familiar to me. Like I met him on the roof of a building in Tokyo, Japan." She smiled and said "Hm that's funny." Anakin looked at her and said "How about that dance?" "I'd be delighted." As they were walking away Anakin gave me a look.

Oh I get it. I walked up to Kendall and said "Do you want to dance?" He looked uncomfortable but then I whispered "Don't worry I know who you really are. We don't have to really dance. I just want to get to know my friends boyfriend better." He smiled a little and nodded. We went out onto the floor and began swaying. A beautiful song began and I whispered "What is your real name?" "Ken Ichijouji" He whispered back to me. As we danced I got to know much more about Selene's boyfriend, he was actually really nice.

Selene

Anakin spun me in circle as we swayed to the music. Turns out he didn't know how to ballroom dance. "So are the rest of the boys here?" I asked him. "Yes we all came, Brandon and Sky insisted." I laughed, "Sounds like them." The song ended and I curtsied, he bowed and said "Do you think I get another dance?" I looked over and saw Roxy and Ken dancing to the next song. I shrugged and said "Sure." We started dancing again and I asked "What is Roxy doing over there?" "She's trying to learn more about your boyfriend." I smiled and chuckled, all my friends were so overprotective.

Even if I really didn't want to be friends with some of them anymore. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Bloom and Sky spin by us. When Bloom saw me dancing with Anakin her face changed to one of surprise. I smiled away from her. This might shatter the whole I'm dating someone idea. Oh well, I'm fine with it and so is Ken. I pretended to ignore Bloom but I noticed that she and Sky stayed near us until the end of the song. I curtsied to Anakin and we went back to our original partners.

I looked at the big clock hanging on the wall, it was getting really late. "Ken you want to leave now? It's getting pretty late and we can probably leave tomorrow." He nodded but said "Are you allowed to leave early?" "No but I'm going too anyway, c'mon." I led him outside to the garden and found my special tree. "Up there is my room." I said. He nodded and stood there. "What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to leave?" He asked jokingly. I smiled and said "Dress remember?" He nodded and climbed the tree, I followed after him.

I climbed in the window and closed it behind me. Ken had his finger to his lips. I say why, both of our digimon were fast asleep on my bed. Ken carefully picked up Wormmon and I walked him to the door. "Ken you make a really good pretend, boyfriend." I said. Then without thinking I kissed his cheek. He blushed bright red and I bet I did too. "Um, goodnight." I said awkwardly. "Yeah, goodnight." He said as he left, I saw him touching his cheek on the spot I kissed him. I closed the door and hummed the song I sang earlier at the ball while I got ready for bed.

Bloom

Why was Selene dancing with Anakin? I thought she was dating Prince Kendall? Sky saw my confused face and said "What's wrong?" I sighed and said "Selene said she was dating a Prince from a kingdom called Tomagotchi. And then that boy said he was really from earth, but that he wasn't dating Selene and they were just friends. So I don't know what to think anymore." "Oh don't worry Bloom; Selene can take care of herself." The song ended and Anakin bowed to Selene. Then she walked over to where I saw her 'boyfriend' waiting. They talked for a few seconds and then went out into the garden. I took a step toward the door but Sky held me back. I turned back to him and said "Your right, I need to relax." I put my head on his shoulder and tried to clear my head of Selene.


	14. Chapter 23 and 24

AN- Chapters 22 and 23, only a few more till it's done. Are you guys getting excited? I am excited that it's finally up.

Chapter 22- The truth

Selene

"Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, hard as lightning soft as candlelight. Dare you trust the darkness of the night? Close your eyes. For your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend." Ah! No not that song again! I screamed and sat up. "Oh it was just a dream. I'm fine." I took a few deep breaths and looked at Panthermon; she was sound asleep on the pillow next to me. I scratched her head and then lay back down. I quickly fell asleep, eager to be back on earth.

The next morning I was woken up by a jumping kitten. "Wakey Wakey, Cat nip and Bakey." I sat up and looked at Panthermon; she was jumping up and down on my stomach. "Are you a rabbit or a digimon?" I asked lovingly. "Neither I'm a hungry Panthermon." I laughed and said "Okay we can go get breakfast, but after that we are going to finish packing and go back to Earth." "Yay, home!" I smiled and mumbled "Yeah, your home" I changed into a dress, I am a princess after all.

Then I went to Ken's room and knocked. "Who is it?" I heard Wormmon ask. "Selene and Panthermon." He had trouble opening the door but when he finally did he said "Ken is still asleep." "Could you wake him up and tell him we are downstairs at breakfast." He nodded and closed the door. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. My mother was sitting there reading a magazine and sipping coffee. "Good morning." I said as I sat down. She put her magazine down and said "hello dear, did you sleep well?" "Yes, pretty good. I could have slept longer but a little kitten of mine was hungry." She smiled and said "What does she eat?" I was about to answer but Panthermon said "I like anything as long as it's eatable." "You mean edible Panthermon." I corrected her.

My mother looked amazed and said "She can talk?" I nodded and said "All digimon can. Wormmon can as well. That reminds me, I think I will be leaving today. Kendall said he wanted to go with me. So I guess we are both leaving later." She nodded and said "Then I have something to give to you." "Okay?" "I'll be right back." She said and left. I took a piece of toast and dipped it in my egg like a good princess.

My mom came back holding a small package. It looked like an earring box. She handed it to me and said "Happy birthday sweetheart." I laughed and said "Mom my birthday was a while ago." "I know but I haven't seen you or had any opportunity to give it to you. I needed to give it to you personally." I smiled and took off the ribbon. I opened the box to see the most beautiful ring in the world. "Oh it's beautiful." I said putting my hand to my mouth.

The ring had a silver star outline, with a solid crescent moon inside it. On the moon there was an amazing blue gem, a sapphire no doubt. I slid the ring onto my finger and said "Thank you so much mom." "Aren't you forgetting the tradition? On the 17th birthday of a Solarian princess, she gets a magic ring that perfectly matches her powers and can…" "Turn into a magic staff! This is my staff!" I yelled with excitement just pouring out of me.

She nodded and I yelled and hugged her. I have been waiting my whole life to get my very own staff of the moon. "What's all the screaming about? Is someone hurt?" Ken said walking in. I showed him the ring and he asked "Are you getting, married?" He seemed genuinely worried. I smiled and said "No, this is my special staff. Watch." I threw the ring into the air and it magically grew into a tall staff. It was almost my height and had the same design on the ring on top. I hugged my mother and said thank you about ten more times. Each time she smiled and either said you're welcome or smiled.

I turned it back into a ring and sat back down to continue eating, Ken did the same. By this time Panthermon had already eaten much more than me. Digimon were hungry creatures. Just as we finished eating Bloom and the others came in. She smiled to me but I kept walking. Ken kept his act up and bowed to her when she curtsied. We went back to my room and finished packing.

Bloom

Selene was definitely upset that I was here. I guess she was still mad at me for being so overprotective. I sighed and turned to Stella's mom "Good morning your majesty." I said curtsying. She nodded and said "If you all would excuse me." She left and Sky sat down next to me, they were going to take us back home in the ship instead of us using our Believix. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he hugged me. "Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered in my ear and then we began to eat.

Later that day

We were all ready to leave Solaria. The boys had already packed the ship and were just waiting for us. I had to find Selene before we left. I probably won't get a chance to talk to her for a long time. The rest of the girls were helping me look, then I got Selene's magic signal, she had transformed. I ran outside to where she was, like I had suspected she was in her Believix form. "SELENE WAIT!" I yelled.

She looked in my direction and then closed her eyes. But she waited. I slowed down and said "I'm sorry." Her eyes opened and she looked confused. I noticed that Prince Kendall was with her and looked just as surprised as Selene. "I am sorry for acting over protective and not trusting you. I just didn't want you to get hurt or be in danger. I didn't mean to act like that, it's just that I've lost so many people I've loved to dark forces, I just didn't want you to end up like that. I have missed you so much, you couldn't even begin to realize. I feel the same way I did when you were, you know."

Selene

Bloom was apologizing to me? "I am sorry for acting over protective and not trusting you. I just didn't want you to get hurt or be in danger. I didn't mean to act like that, it's just that I've lost so many people I've loved to dark forces, I just didn't want you to end up like that. I have missed you so much, you couldn't even begin to realize. I feel the same way I did when you were, you know." I felt tears threaten the corners of my eyes.

I looked at her with disbelief. I wasn't sure my voice would work so I whispered "Really you missed me?" She looked me right in the eyes and said "Yes I did. Selene we are sisters after all, we may fight but in the end we both still love each other." She came forward to hug me and I hugged her back. She pulled away and I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry I left, but it seemed like the right thing and has turned out pretty well." I said gesturing to Panthermon who was sitting on my shoulder. Bloom smiled and said "Come back with us Selene. Everyone misses you, you belong in Magix."

I looked at her again confused. "You want me to go back?" She nodded and said "You are a fairy; you belong in Magix not on earth." I shook my head and said "No Bloom, I may be a fairy but I belong on Earth now. It's my home; I only came here to get my things to put in my new house." Now it was Bloom's turn to be surprised. I sighed and said "This is not Prince Kendall of Tomagotchi. Let me introduce Ken Ichijouji, a normal boy from earth."

"Wait he was telling me the truth?" Ken nodded and said "I was, but when you came up with the whole Selene and I were dating idea, it kinda messed things up." "What about Tomagotchi?" Bloom asked. "Not real either, well it was highly based on a real place. One of the reasons we have to go back is so that Panthermon and Wormmon can go back to their home world; they can be out of it but not for any longer than a week. It's been four days." "Don't they belong to you guys?" "Yes but they are from the digital world, a place very few can get too. I am the first fairy with that ability. I have to go back and stay there." I hugged her again and said "Goodbye. WINX ZOOMIX!" I thought of my house in Tokyo and in a flash of pink light we were there.

Chapter 23- I belong here now

Bloom

"Girls we have to follow her, she needs to come back with us." They nodded and we transformed. I was about to use my transport wings but Sky said "Bloom what about us?" "Stay here, we will be back as soon as possible." "WINX ZOOMIX!" We all yelled and transported. When I opened my eyes we were on the roof of a building. I saw Selene down on another roof below us. She was with Ken and some other people. It looked like they had those creatures too. "C'mon girls." I said and we flew down.

Selene

I saw Bloom and the others on a roof up above us. "We have to go to the digital world now!" I said to all the digidestined. "How can we get there quickly?" Ken asked seeing Bloom and understanding my plan. "Yolei, do you have your laptop?" She nodded and took it out, and set it on the ground. We all took out our digivices and said "Digiport Open!" at the same time. I just hoped we were quick enough.

Bloom

There was a huge flash of light and when it cleared Selene and all the others were gone. The only thing left was a laptop. We landed in front of it and I picked it up. There was a tiny screen and on it I could see Selene. "Selene!" I yelled to her. She turned around and looked at me. "What Bloom?" "Get out here right now!" "No, not until you leave us alone." "Techna can you get us in there?" I asked and I saw Selene smile out of the corner of my eye. She held her scanner up to it and said "I don't think so. I've never seen anything like this before.

I wish Timmy was here so he could take a look at it." "Why don't we just bring the laptop to him?" Stella asked. "DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY COMPUTER!" A voice yelled from inside it. I looked at the screen and a girl I didn't recognize was glaring at me. "Yolei!" The others yelled and pulled her away. "Fine we'll just bring Timmy here. Don't worry we will find a way to get you guys out." They all laughed and Selene said "Bloom we can come out whenever we want to. And we will once you leave us alone. I already said that. I belong here now. I said goodbye, can't you just accept it and leave?" I looked at her and said "Fine if you don't ever want to see me again then you won't. C'mon girls." Roxy looked at Selene with an apologetic look but followed us away. We went back to the boys and explained what happened on the flight back to Alfea.

Selene

"That seemed really mean Selene. Are you sure that was necessary?" Kari asked. I nodded and said "It was the only way I could convince her to leave." "Why did she need to leave?" TK asked. "Well that was my sister who is the reason I came to Earth and she wanted me to go back home with them but I just can't. I don't belong there anymore. Now that I am digidestined I belong here." They all looked at me with an apologetic look. "Oh don't be sorry for me, I like it here much better. Guess what? Panthermon digivolved for the first time while we were gone!" Kari looked excited and Davis copied her. I chuckled in my head. He was so in love with her. "What does she digivolve to?" Yolei asked. I smiled and said to Panthermon "You want to show them?" She nodded enthusiastically. I set her down and said "Ok let's go Panthermon!" She turned into a purple light and when it cleared before us stood Umbremon looking like the proudest thing in the world. I leaped onto her back and said "Who wants to race?" 


	15. Chapter 24

AN- This is a pretty fun/random chapter but the end is serious. I feel kinda bad for Selene I can do whatever I want with her and I'm not always nice.

Chapter 24- Finally some fun

Ken

"Who wants to race?" Selene asked. I smiled and said "You know I'm in. What about you Wormmon?" He nodded and digivolved. Stingmon lifted me up onto his shoulder in a practiced move. "I will." Kari said. "Gatomon?" Gatomon nodded and said "I love a good race." She digivolved into Nefertimon and Kari go on her back. "Me and Veemon are coming too." Davis said, of course he would if Kari did. Veemon became Raidramon and Davis jumped on. "Yolei I would like to participate as well." Hawkmon said. "Yeah definitely any chance to beat Davis I will take."

Hawkmon digivolved into Aquilamon. TK looked at Patamon and said "You think you guys can beat me and Patamon? Well think again." TK got on Pegasusmon and the Cody said "Armadillomon, what do you think?" "Sure Cody but it won't be fair unless we are by some water so I can be Submarimon." "There is a river right over there." Yolei said from up in the air. Cody nodded and we all went over. Cody hopped in Submarimon and gave us the thumbs up. "Let's all race to that big mountain over there." I said, everyone agreed. Selene then yelled "ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"

We all took off. I looked and saw Umbremon streaking quickly to the front. "Stingmon, catch up with her." He nodded and shot forward. "Bye Selene!" I yelled to her. She smiled and whispered to Umbremon. Then she waved to me and said "See you later Ken." I was confused but then I understood. Selene and Umbremon were using Selene's strategy to start slower than they were. Umbremon disappeared and I saw her black form a ways in front of me. Raidramon and Davis came up under me and passed us. They were working their way to the front. I was so focused on the people below us that I missed it when Nefertimon and Pegasusmon passed Stingmon and me. Behind me was only Aquilamon, who was coming up fast and maybe

Submarimon, I couldn't see him.

Selene

I was in front; I had just passed Ken and Stingmon. Behind me were Davis and Raidramon. "C'mon Umbremon, you can do it." I urged her to go faster. Right above me was Kari and Nefertimon, and TK and Pegasusmon. They inched in front of us and waved. I smiled and waved back then out of nowhere Umbremon shot forward. I almost fell off and said "Okay then, nice job." She laughed and kept our lead. Davis was almost next to us. "Hey Selene, Umbremon is fast but Raidramon is faster." He yelled to us and passed us. I growled and said "Can you…?" "Already on it."

Umbremon interrupted me. "Hey Davis, Raidramon may be fast but he is not agile." I yelled as we came to the forest. Umbremon was able to keep her speed in the trees but Raidramon was not. He fell behind so all we had to worry about was the flying digimon. Umbremon sped up even more. We came out of the trees and I saw the finish line. We were so close, and all of the rest of them were behind us. "Almost there Umbremon, you're doing great." I told her. She went ever faster and just as we were about to win.

Cody and Submarimon jumped out of the river and over the finish line. They de-digivolved and sat on the ground. Umbremon stopped as soon as we finished. She followed suit and went back to Panthermon, panting. I sat down next to her and said "You did amazing Panthermon, it's okay that we didn't win." One by one everyone else showed up and did the same thing we had done.

After everyone was here I stood up and said "Congratulations Cody for winning. We were all so focused on beating each other we forgot about you and Submarimon. I guess this is what we get for that." We all said "Three cheers for Cody and Armadillomon!" We threw them up in the air with Cody laughing the whole time. The digimon threw Armadillomon and he laughed like Cody.

We all sat down and then I heard someone's stomach rumble. "Man I'm starved." Davis said. All of us agreed that we needed something to eat, they started to get up but I stopped them. "Guys I am a fairy remember?" They looked confused so I waved my hands and made a tray of food magically appear. They clapped and I set it down. Yolei said "We might need more than that." All the digimon had dug into the food and eaten it all in less than a minute.

I opened my mouth and gasped. I made even more appear and again they ate it. Finally after three trays of food they were full. I made one more and the people finally got to eat. I was hungry so I went to take some food when an odd feeling passed over me. Like a dark presence. I looked up to the sky and Ken asked "Selene what's wrong?" I shook my head and said "I'm not sure; I just got this really weird feeling. Like something dark." I looked at the ground. Everyone else looked at me worried. "Do you want to go back?"

"No I think I'm just going to walk around for a bit. Panthermon?" She hopped up and into my arms. I started walking around the edge of the mountain. There was a thin path leading up. I shrugged and said "Might as well find where this leads." I began inching myself up the path. 'I wonder where this goes.' I thought. I got to a small ledge outside a cave. I set Panthermon down and said "What do you say?" She shrugged and said "Lead the way. I walked slowly into the cave and lit up my hand.

The light from the fire bounced off the walls casting long shadows. All of a sudden I saw a flash of black metal. I turned and gasped at what I saw.

Dark rings. Hundreds of them. I backed away and turned to run out of the cave. I picked up Panthermon mid stride and leaped off the cliff and out into the open air. I transformed and flew as fast as I could back to the others. I landed, my breath coming out in pants because of how fast I came.

"What's going on?" "What's wrong?" They asked. "Dark rings." I said between breaths. They gasped and said "Where?" "A cave on the other side of the mountain." I finally caught my breath and said "I found a path leading up the mountain so I went to check it out. There was a cave at the top so we went in and there were hundreds of Dark rings. It's like a storage place for them."

"Who could be making them?" Yolei asked. "I know one person. The one who we encountered a while ago." I looked up and said "It's Baltor. The wizard who made me evil." "We have to destroy them all." Ken said. "I agree." TK replied. Kari nodded, and Davis said "Yeah let's go!" All of our digimon digivolved once again, but this time to their strongest forms. Ken still used Stingmon, Kari still used Nefertimon, Yolei used Aquilamon, but everyone else digivolved into their champion forms. We now had seven humans and seven digimon. Destroying those dark rings would be easy. I stayed transformed, might as well help.

Everyone could fly except Cody, Ankylomon and Umbremon, but Umbremon could run up the wall like she had back at my mother's palace. I led everyone to the pathway and said "Okay I will take Cody up, Umbremon can you get up there?" She nodded and I said "We will all have to take Ankylomon." I looked at Cody and said "Ready?" He nodded and I said "Dragon Wing." surrounding him in a bubble of energy. I grabbed onto Ankylomon like the others and we lifted them up to the ledge I had found. Umbremon leaped up as soon as we landed.

I led the way into the cave; luckily it was big enough for all of us to fit. "Here" I handed a fireball to Ken. The others looked amazed. "It tickles actually." He told them. "You're all going to need one to see." I said and handed one to Kari. She giggled and said "It does tickle." One by one they got a magic ball of fire and all agreed it was a good feeling. "Okay so let's get going."

I helped the digimon to destroy the dark rings; we couldn't let anymore digimon be harmed by them. I blew a ring up but then I heard a voice. "Selene." It whispered. "Selene come to me." I stopped and said "Does anyone else hear that?" They all stopped and said no. All of a sudden a dark ring flew towards me and before I could destroy it, I felt it clamp onto my upper arm.

I tried pulling it off as the others tried helping. All of us were panicking. Then the cause of all my problems stepped out of the shadows. "Baltor! I thought I destroyed you!" He smiled and said "Clearly not, I've had plenty of time to think about my revenge. He smiled and I looked with horror as his mark appeared on the ring. I had to stay focused if I wanted to think my way out of this. I looked one last time at Ken and said "I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 25 Dark Once Again

AN- This chapter is very short but it's only one. Now you see why I feel bad for Selene.

Chapter 25- Dark once again

Ken

Selene looked at me with the saddest look I had ever seen and said "I'm sorry." before her eyes became red, because of the dark power of the ring. Baltor smiled and laughed evilly. "Destroy them." He said casually. Selene took a step toward us and lit up both her hands with energy balls. She fired them one after another. We dodged them and they would bounce off the walls and destroy a ring. I noticed that Selene would aim just past us. I could tell she was fighting it with all her strength. "Guys we need to get that ring off!" I yelled.

Selene

The darkness was overwhelming, but I had to focus on the light. If I could just use my fairy dust to break Baltor's spell then the others could destroy the ring. I focused as hard I could on my fairy dust power. It just wouldn't work though. I was doing my best to not hit my friends but also trying to fight the dark spell at the same time. Not an easy task. I could barely hear their voices. "We need to get that ring off!" It sounded like Ken yelled. Maybe, just maybe I could get my voice to work. "De…" I tried, but couldn't finish. "Dest…" My voice was still faint, but was getting stronger little by little. "Destr…" One last attempt, c'mon Selene you can do this. "DESTROY IT!" I yelled and then I hit the wall. I had a moment of brief control and tore the fairy dust necklace from my neck. I held tight to it as the darkness took over again.

Ken

"Dest…" Selene was trying so hard to say something, but she kept attacking. "Destr…" She was almost there. "DESTROY IT!" she yelled and Baltor fired a blast at her, throwing her against the wall. He was obviously upset that his plan wasn't working perfectly. I saw Selene tear something from around her neck and grasp it tight in her hand. Then she got up and continued attacking us. I got an idea "Guys we need to get Baltor outside so that we can attack easier without being at risk of hitting each other."

They nodded and the humans turned and ran. Our digimon protected our backs and then followed us. I saw that Selene followed too. The dark rings didn't give you battle knowledge they just gave the controller a slave. At least we didn't have to worry about Selene's amazing fighting skills. I don't think Baltor had figured that out yet because when Selene kept using the same attacks he yelled at her "What are you doing? DESTROY THEM!" She closed her eyes for a moment and I saw they were back to normal but then less than a second later they were back to red.

The rings power combined with Baltor's power was just a little too strong for her. But if we hurt the ring, just a little bit maybe she could overcome it. "Guys I'm sending Stingmon in." They nodded and I yelled "STINGMON GO FOR IT! BE CAREFUL NOT TO MISS!" He flew up and Selene turned but kept firing at us. I guess the evil part thought that it was the humans she was supposed to attack. "SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon yelled and flew at Selene, his attack hit just as she was turning.

Selene

"SPIKING STRIKE!" I heard and turned to face the 'threat'. Stingmon's attack hit the ring but didn't break it. It freed me just long enough. "FAIRY DUST!" I yelled and felt the necklace float out of my hand. I unlocked it and its power. I felt the powder spread all around me and breaking any dark spell, now they just had to get the dark ring off.

Ken

"FAIRY DUST!" Selene yelled. The thing she was holding floated out of her hand and she drew a crescent moon like shape in the air with it. The lid came off and the dust spread all around her. I saw the mark disappear from the ring and I realized that she was free of Baltor's magic. "Now it's just a dark ring. You know how to handle that." I said. I had never personally broken one.

"Wait! Let me do it!" Umbremon yelled as she ran at Selene. "DARK CLAW!" She yelled and swiped at the ring. It shattered into many tiny pieces and Selene opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. Then she turned around and faced Baltor. "Baltor I am tired of you trying to make me your slave, I always escape. No matter what you try it won't work." She took a step toward him and held up her hands. "Maybe this time I can destroy you once and for all." He smiled and said "Ah ah ah, not this time." He laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

She ran to the place where he stood and said "WINX ZOOMIX!" Her special wings appeared. She planned on following him. I ran forward and grabbed her wrists. "Oh no you don't." I turned her around and said "You can't leave, you can't beat him alone. Wait till we get stronger or we find an advantage. Following him would probably be walking into his lair with all the bad guys. Not a very smart idea is it?" She looked at me and chuckled while shaking her head. Her normal wings reappeared. "Thank you, you're right that would not have ended well." I smiled and we were all silent.

"We should um probably go destroy the rest of the rings." Yolei said awkwardly. Selene looked at her and said "I can't help; I need to be away from them for a while." They nodded and all the digimon and digidestined excluding Selene and I and our digimon stayed. "Umbremon you go ahead." Selene told her. She nodded and ran into the cave. Stingmon followed her but came back out and said "Aren't you coming Ken?" Selene was looking out over the digital world; I shook my head and said "I'm going to stay here."

I went over and sat down on the ledge next to her. She looked at me and said "You should be in there with the others." "What so I can tell Stingmon what to do and argue with Davis? No I'd rather be out here with you." She smiled and said "Thanks for helping me; I mess up pretty bad sometimes." I put a look of mock surprise on my face and said "The great Selene messes up sometimes?" She laughed. "Yes I do. I guess I had forgotten about the real problems while we were gone. The only things we had to deal with on Solaria were my sister.

Now we are back to real danger with Baltor and the dark rings. I just wish everything could be peaceful and we could relax and have fun like earlier. Then the whole dark ring mess happened and ruined that good day." She sighed and I said "Well it's over for today, so we don't have to worry about that till tomorrow." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. Why did she do that? We weren't pretending to date anymore. "I never did thank you for being my boyfriend. Everyone thinks we look good together. I know it's kinda out of your comfort zone and I really appreciate it." "No problem, it was fun." I don't know if it was the way her head felt leaning on me or if it was what she said but that moment I realized that I did in fact love her.


	17. Chapters 26 27

AN- Sorry for the lovey dovey stuff, but it was pretty much implied by the title. Chapter 26 and 27

Chapter 26- Misunderstanding

Yolei

I walked out of the cave to talk to Ken real fast but stopped when I heard Selene say "…thank you for being my boyfriend. Everyone thinks we look good together. I know it's kinda out of your comfort zone and I really appreciate it." I backed away and ran back to the others. They were still going at it "Hey, guess what?" No one seemed to hear me. "Hey!'" Nothing, "HEY!" No recognition. "HEY LISTEN UP!" They all turned including our digimon. I sighed and said "Okay so I went to go find Ken and I heard the weirdest thing." "What?" Kari asked, "Selene thanked Ken for being her boyfriend." They all looked surprised. Davis said "So he leaves with her to another planet and they get together?" Umbremon and Stingmon stopped and looked at us. "Let's finish up so we can go home." TK said. They destroyed the last of the rings and we all walked out quietly into the sunshine.

Kari

I almost gasped in surprise when we walked back out and Selene had her head on Ken's shoulder, I could hear her quietly humming something. All was silent except for Selene's humming. No one wanted to break the silence. I felt like we were intruding on something private. I think Yolei did too. She motioned for us all to go back into the cave. Once we were all in and far enough back that they wouldn't hear us. I said "We should leave them alone, something obviously happened while they were gone." Yolei nodded and TK and Cody did too. Davis was the only one who didn't he was just grumbling to himself about something that sounded like "Stupid Ken, gets all the girls." I smiled and barely chuckled. "But we can't just leave, how will they know?" TK asked. "I have some paper and a pen, we could leave a note." I told them. Yolei agreed and I wrote '_Ken, we all went back. We saw you and felt we should leave you guys alone. See you when you come back. –Kari' _"There, we can just put it under a rock or something." We all walked out as silently and I couldn't find a rock so I gave it to Umbremon to hold. We waved to Umbremon and Stingmon and the rest of us left as quiet as we could.

Selene

I felt so calm leaning on Ken, like my head was made to be there. I closed my eyes and started humming the song we sang together at the ball. We just sat there together for the longest time, I faintly heard the sound of someone flying but I was too happy to care right now. This feeling that I was experiencing was something I had never felt before, like right here, right now the whole world was perfect and nothing could ruin it. Ken and I belonged together, I could feel it. I didn't want to say anything in case he didn't feel like I did. I heard Ken take a deep breath and he said.

Ken

Selene was humming that song from the ball. I thought more about my new found love, I needed to tell her but what if she didn't feel the same way and thought I was crazy? I kept thinking as we sat there in silence just enjoying this peace. I needed to tell her. Let's see, what can I say? 'Selene I love you.' No that's not right; it needed to be better than that to show her all my feelings. 'Selene I know before we were pretending' no that won't work either. I got it! I took a deep breath and said "Selene ever since we met I've been feeling like we should be together. At first I thought that feeling meant that we should be friends and help each other, but when we were pretending to date on Solaria I finally understood that the feeling I had was not for us to be friends but for us to be together as more than that. I'm not sure if you feel the same as but I am going to ask anyway. Selene will you go out with me?" She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled. Her answer was barely louder than a whisper.

Selene

Ken actually felt the same way? And he wanted to go out with me? I looked him in the eyes and quietly said "I love you too." "So you will be my girl friend?" Ken whispered. I nodded and he sighed. "I was so worried that you wouldn't feel the same way and think I was weird." He said. "I was having the same doubts." I laid my head back on his shoulder and said "No more worries; now we can finally be happy."

Chapter 27- Together at last

Umbremon

Stingmon and I had found our way to the top of the mountain and were waiting there for Ken and Selene. They had been talking to each other but then I saw Selene smile and lean back onto Ken. They sat there for hours, the sun started to set and Stingmon was getting worried that the others would be worrying about us. "Don't worry, from what I can tell they may have taken away the pretend part of their relationship." "You mean they are really dating now?" "I think so." The sun set and I saw Selene say something to Ken. They stood up and looked around. "Stingmon, c'mon they are looking for us." We went down and Selene said "Where did everyone else go?" Stingmon handed them the note. Ken read it out loud "_Ken, we all went back. We saw you and felt we should leave you guys alone. See you when you come back. –Kari" _Selene smiled and said "I guess we better go then, they all left a while ago." Ken chuckled and said "Your right." Selene got on my back and Stingmon helped Ken up. We went back to the digiport at a normal pace. Stingmon and I de-digivolved and we went through the portal.

Selene

We went through the digiport and came out on the roof of Ken's building. The only ones up here were Kari and Gatomon, and Yolei and Poromon. They were sitting against the wall talking. "Hey guys, we got your note. Thanks for waiting for us." I said. "No problem we have something for you too." Kari said and handed me a note. I opened it and read '_Dear Selene, Roxy has told me about your request for building materials for your home on earth. I have granted your permission and given you a very high level spell to do it. Use this spell and materials will magically appear on a plan laid out using magic. Roxy told me you had already done that. I have one request, please be careful about exposure to humans. Good luck, Headmistress Faragonda. Homieus buildus appearius magicus' _"Great my headmistress gave me a spell to instantly build my house using materials from Magix." I told them.

"Ken can you hold this so I can read the spell and use all my magic? She said it was difficult to do." He nodded and took the note. He held it in front of me and I transformed to get all of my magic capabilities. I put my hands toward the plan and said "Homieus Buildus Appearius Magicus!" a wave of magic surged through the air and hit the plan. It spread across it and made my house appear. I smiled and said "Now that we are done with that let's get to the fun part!" Everyone laughed and Yolei said "Sorry but I have to get home, it's getting late." "Yeah me too, sorry." Kari agreed. "Okay see you guys tomorrow, hopefully I will have a house to show you."

Ken

Yolei and Kari left with their digimon leaving only Selene and I with our digimon. "Do you want to help me?" She asked me. I smiled and said "Of course I will, let's just go tell my parents that we are back." She nodded and said "What do we say to everyone about, you know, us? Do we want to tell them now or not?" "I think we should wait, at least until we are both sure that we want to tell people." She nodded and we walked hand in hand down to see my parents.

After all of that stuff we came back up to the roof and Selene took all the tiny suitcases out of her pockets. I took out a few myself. We brought them into the dome and she said "Okay so we can put all the furniture where it will go and I can just make it normal size again." I nodded and we began to place furniture. Finally after all of that was done I went to stand next to her. "Now you add magic, and poof we're done." She laughed and said "Seems that way doesn't it. Come here, let me show you something." I walked over and stood right in front of her. She placed her hands on mine and whispered something. I felt a strong force flow through me and then her bed grew. "How did that?" I asked. She smiled and said "I transferred magic through you, you just preformed a spell. Good job." I laughed and said "Is that how you feel? Because it was kind of weird." She laughed and said "That was how I felt about going through a digiport the first few times. And you get used to it." I laughed and helped her enlarged the rest of her furniture.

After we finished she looked at me and smiled. I smiled and said "I think you should spend tonight with us." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just so it seems more realistic, that you can make your plans to stay somewhere different tomorrow." She smiled and said "Come on let's take the fun way down." She transformed and flew over the edge of the building. I grabbed her hand without hesitation. We went out past my building and hovered there for a moment. We stared into each other's eyes as she lowered us to my balcony. When both of our feet were on the ground she powered down and we walked inside. We had eaten dinner earlier so we said goodnight and went our separate ways.

Malakaimon

Selene and Ken had left me and Wormmon to get down ourselves, but I didn't blame them. They had just officially started dating. I went to Selene's room; she was getting ready in the bathroom so I just lay down on the bed. She came out with a smile on her face. "Oh hi Malakaimon." She said. "Hi" I yawned. She smiled at me and said "You're right, let's go to sleep." She turned off the light and climbed into bed. I fell asleep within minutes.


	18. Chapter 28

AN- Longer chapter. We are getting to the end of the first part of this story. There will be a second part which I'm not sure when I will start writing it. I am feeling lazy right now.

Chapter 28- Never alone

Malakaimon

Late at night (1:00 about)

"No, No, Leave me alone, No, Stop." I heard Selene's voice mumbling. I shot awake and looked around. There was no one here. Selene was tossing around in the bed, still mumbling. Something was wrong. "Go away, leave me alone, no. Ahh, just leave me alone." She mumbled and yelled softly. "I need to get help." I said to myself. I ran off the bed and out the door.

I went into Ken's room and pushed open the door. "Wormmon!" I yelled. Neither of them responded. "Wormmon!" I yelled louder. No reply. I jumped up the ladder to the bed. Wormmon was right there. I pushed him with my paw. He rolled over and woke up. "What? What's going on?" "Something is wrong with Selene. She needs help." His eyes went wide and he went to Ken's head. "Ken." He said in his ear. "Ken wake up." Did everyone have to be this deep a sleeper? "Malakaimon come help me." I went to Ken's other ear and we both said "KEN!" He quickly sat up knocking both of us over. "What? What's happening Wormmon?" "Something is wrong with Selene and I don't know what it is." I told him. He threw the blankets off of him, and almost jumped off the bed. I leaped after him, rolling so I didn't get hurt. Wormmon climbed down as fast as he could.

We ran to Selene's room, she was still mumbling like earlier. "No, Stop, I don't want to, please, stop." She threw some of the blankets off of her. "I don't know what's happening. Please help her." I begged him. Ken went to her head and said "She's having a nightmare." He shook her a little and said "Selene, wake up. You're having a nightmare." It didn't seem to help her. "Selene, wake up." He shook her more.

Selene

"No, No, No, Just leave me alone. Stop, stop, no, I will not give into you." I told Baltor, I knew he was listening. That evil song that had caused me so much trouble and pain was playing in my mind once again. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation." No, not again. It was like it was going to play over and over again. I had tried to wake up but I couldn't. "No, Stop, I don't want to, please, stop." I said.

"Selene wake up, you're having a nightmare." A faint voice whispered. The song didn't stop. "Selene wake up." I wanted too, but I couldn't. The horrible song continued to claim my mind. I needed to fight him, I couldn't let Baltor win. I would not let him win, I couldn't let down my friends like that or Malakaimon, or Ken. No Baltor would never win! I let those thoughts give me strength. Ken, Malakaimon, the rest of the digidestined, Roxy, Anakin, Bloom. All of them gave me strength to break the spell.

Ken

I kept trying to wake her up, but nothing was working. I was starting to panic. Suddenly she started glowing. I took a few steps back. Her hair rose up around her and she started to float above her bed. Then just as fast as it had started she fell a few inches onto the bed with a soft thump. "Selene, wake up. Selene it's me, Ken." Her eyes fluttered open.

She looked at me for a second and then wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and said "I'm so glad you're okay. You were having a nightmare, but we couldn't wake you up and then you started glowing and floating and I'm just glad your okay." "It was him; he tried to kidnap me again." "Are you sure? You could have just been having a nightmare about when it happened in Magix." She looked me in the eyes and said "I'm positive that it was him, it had to be magic, I couldn't wake up. I heard you and I still couldn't. I was able to fight it the spell long enough to wake up. But I was able to and I'm fine now. I think he managed a way to use it from his hideout in the digital world." "So that means we have to find his hideout right?"

She nodded and said "We need to finish him, once and for all. As long as he's alive I will never be able to relax, he will keep trying to get me until he succeeds or is destroyed." I looked at the clock; it was only 2:00 in the morning. She sighed when she realized how early it was. "I'll just be up on the roof, you go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She got up out of her bed and I said "Selene wait." She turned and I said "I'll come with you." She smiled and said "Thank you for the offer but you need the sleep more than I do. I'm the fairy of night; I don't need very much sleep." "Are you sure?" She nodded and said "Go to bed, I will be back before you wake up." I nodded and she said "Goodnight, don't let the digimon bite." "Hey!" Wormmon said.

We both laughed and I walked out the door and back into my room. There was no way I could fall asleep now. I sat at my desk and sighed. Selene was right, we needed to finish him, but the question was, how? And then we had to figure out a way to tell Davis and the others that Selene and I were dating. That alone would cause a lot of arguments. I also had to worry about Selene not becoming evil again; unlike me her villain was still alive and still fighting. "Argh!" I hit the desk out of frustration. There was too much to worry about, all I want is to be able to relax and just have everything be the way it was before Selene came, just with Selene as part of the team.

I needed to relax, since pretty much the second we got back from Solaria everything has been hectic. From Selene's whole evil thing, to Bloom and the rest of them trying to get Selene, everything. I bet she was feeling the stress too. I looked around my room and the small electric piano that I had caught my eye. I couldn't remember the last time I played. I went over and turned it on. I played a few notes; it wasn't loud so I didn't have to worry about waking my parents up. As I tapped the keys an idea popped into my head. What if I wrote Selene a song to help us both relax and focus on what we needed to do to help each other and the world? I bet she would really like that, she loved music. Sometimes it was hard for me to believe that she wasn't the fairy of music.

My fingers moved almost on their own as my plan came together. The song seemed to write itself, like it was meant to happen. I didn't have to write the notes I played down, I had no doubt that I would be able to play it again from memory. I wonder if I should put words to it. She was the first person to ever hear me sing and she said that she thought I was a beautiful singer. I blushed at the thought. No, I will let the music do the talking.

Selene

I couldn't beat him alone, not even with Malakaimon's help. Baltor was just too much for me to handle on my own. "Malakaimon, are you coming with me?" She nodded and jumped into my arms. I flew up to the roof and sat on the edge. She snuggled up in my grasp and fell asleep. I sighed and looked up at the stars. How could we beat him? I couldn't use my Sparkix without Bloom and she hated me. I mean the digimon could help, but I didn't want them to get hurt.

I sighed and said "Why did you have to survive? My life would be so much simpler without you breathing down my back constantly." I looked down at Malakaimon, I needed to finish him. I could never relax until I had. I looked back at the stars and said "You better get ready Baltor, because next time we meet you will not get away alive."

The next morning.

I watched the sun rise over the city and then flew back in my window. I set Malakaimon on the bed and walked out into the kitchen. Mister and Misses Ichijouji were up but I didn't see Ken. "Good morning, Selene." "Good morning, is Ken up yet?" "No I don't think so, would you like to eat now or wait for him?" "Malakaimon is still asleep so I'll wait for her. Do you need any help?" She smiled and said "Sure, you can start doing the dishes."

I helped her until I heard Malakaimon wake up. I went to get her and as I was walking out Ken and Wormmon did too. He looked at me with an excited face. "I have something to show you." I smiled and said "Let's eat first; we can't forget to tell your parents that I have a place to stay." He nodded and we walked in the kitchen. "Good morning Ken, did you sleep well?" He glanced at me and said "Yes pretty good." His mom looked a little suspicious but said "Would you four like breakfast?" I sat down at the table and said "Yes please, thank you." She set some food down and as usual Malakaimon started gobbling hers down. Ken had explained to me that In-training digimon seemed to never be full, which was almost a good thing since digimon couldn't be hungry if they wanted to digivolve.

While we were eating I said " I found a place to stay and I will be moving there tonight, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for the past couple weeks." "Oh it was no trouble dear; you really are a nice young lady." I smiled and washed mine and Malakaimon's dishes. Ken joined me and then he whispered "C'mon I want to show you something I made for you." I looked at him confused but followed. He sat down at a small piano and I said "You play?" He nodded and said "I haven't in a long time but last night I just had the sudden urge to and I wrote you a song." I smiled as he got ready. I placed a quick sound proofing spell on his room; I doubt he would want his mom to hear it.

He started playing a beautiful song; possibly the most amazing I had ever heard. I almost started crying it was so perfect. I smiled and listened closely to the elegant piece of piano music that he had written for me. The first tear fell out of my eyes and then I could barely hold the rest back. He finished and turned around to face me. "What do you…?" He began but stopped when he saw me crying. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" I shook my head and wiped my tears. "No it is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard, these are tears of joy." He laughed and wiped one away. "Thank you." I whispered. "You're welcome."

I sat down on the bench and said "I hate to ruin this moment but we really need to figure out what to do about Baltor." Ken sat down next to me and said "We don't have to worry about that right now." "We should, I don't want to constantly have to worry about him taking me and making me evil again. I just want to finish it and have everyday be like this. I don't want to be his evil dark slave."

Ken

Selene looked at the ground after she said that. I gulped and whispered "I won't let that happen, ever." My feelings were so strong that without thinking I suddenly began to sing. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..." She looked up and sang her feelings as well. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime... Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you." "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, No one will find you, your fears are far behind you..." She stood up and I followed her. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..." She wrapped her arms around me. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too Selene, that's all I ask of you..." "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..., say the word and I will follow you..." She sang. We sang "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." together and she sang "Say you love me..." "You know I do…" I sang and together we sang "Love me - that's all I ask of you…" She came forward and I softly kissed her. We kissed for a few seconds nothing intricate just simple love. I felt her smile as we kissed. We were finally truly together at last. She pulled her head away and we sang "Anywhere you go let me go too…" She laid her head on my shoulder and we sang the last part "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" I closed my eyes and we stood there for a few moments. Hugging romantically, my mother was the one to break the silence. "Ken your friends are here." Selene looked up and said "I thought that they all lived on the other side of the city?" "They do, I'm not sure why they're here." We let go of each other, regaining our hold on the secret. We walked out and saw Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, and all of their digimon waiting by the front door. "Hi guys? What's up? Why did you come here? Usually we meet at the digital world." "Kari and Yolei said that you would have something to show us." TK said. What were they talking about? Selene's eyes opened wide she understood. "Oh right, c'mon I'll show you." She started walking out the door and we all followed her.


	19. Chapter 29

AN-Second to last chapter, short but I didn't want this to be last. Tell me what you think please.

Chapter 29- Let's Go Digidestined!

Selene

"Oh right, c'mon I'll show you." Kari and Yolei must have told them about my house, Ken must not have understood so I took the lead. We all walked out the front door and made our way up to the roof.

I opened the door and I heard gasps. "So what do you think?" I asked them. "Wow that is amazing. You got that all done in one night?" Cody said. I smiled and said "Yep, all it took was a little magic and voila." "Can we look inside?" Kari asked. "Go ahead." I waved my hand and made the door open. They went inside and I heard even more gasps and exclamations of surprise. Ken came up behind me and whispered "When should we tell them? We can't keep it a secret forever." I looked at him and whispered "I know, but we can't exactly say 'hey guys guess what? Ken and I are dating.' That would definitely not go over well." He nodded and was about to say something when everyone walked out. "That place is awesome Selene!" Davis said. "Um thanks." I replied Davis had never ever complimented me before. "It has a great view too." TK said. I smiled as everyone turned to look at the view. There was an odd shape on the horizon. "Hey what's that?" I asked. I pointed to the shape. "I'm not sure." Ken said. It looked vaguely like a bug. "I'll be right back." I said. I started walking towards the edge of the building and Malakaimon said "I know what you're thinking. If it is a digimon you can't beat it alone. Let me come." I turned to face her and said "I'm just going to check it out. I'll come right back if it is a digimon, promise." She looked upset and I said "Don't worry; it will be less than a minute." I told her than as I ran off the edge I yelled "WINX ZOOMIX!" I went straight to my transport wings and disappeared in a flash of pink light. I appeared where I thought the shape was and I guessed too well because I appeared face to face with a huge red beetle. It roared at me and I zapped out of there. I landed back on the roof and said "it's a digimon alright, and a big one too." "What did it look like?" TK asked. "A big red beetle with pincher things." "Kuwagamon." "Well how are the rest of us going to get over there?" Davis asked. "Selene can just magickey over there and she can bring Malakaimon with her, what about the rest of us?" I smiled and said "Easy, we take the direct way." I pointed across the rooftops and said "Everyone has a flying digimon except Cody, so someone can just give him and Armadillomon a ride." They all nodded and digivolved. We took off, I flew with them.

I landed on the roof of a building near the Kuwagamon. The others landed next to me and I said "Who wants to start?"

Ken

Exveemon lifted into the air and said "I'll start, then you guys come right behind me. We'll hit him hard and fast. He'll never know what happened until he's back in the digi world." All our digimon agreed. Malakaimon and Armadillomon digivolved quickly so that they could help out. Exveemon flew forward and yelled "VEE-LASER!" The Kuwagamon was hit right in the face, but he didn't seem to notice it, let alone get injured. The digimon realized this too and all attacked. "SPKIKING STRIKE" "BLAST RINGS" "TAIL HAMMER" "SHADOW BALL" "ANGEL ROD" "ROSETTA STONE". There attacks all hit at once, causing a blast so big we had to shield our eyes. When the smoke cleared we gasped at the sight before us. The wild digimon was still standing. The worst part being, he didn't even have a scratch on him. "Ok guys, I think you know what we need now." Davis said. I looked at him and we both nodded. "STINGMON!" "EXVEEMON!" We both shouted our partner's names and yelled "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!" Paildramon came out of the massive burst of light. I looked at Selene; her mouth had hit the floor, metaphorically speaking. "How?" "It's DNA digivolving. Stingmon and Exveemon came together as one." "Are they the only ones who can do it?" I shook my head and before I could answer Yolei said "No Aquilamon and Gatomon can too." I saw Nefertimon's sprit disappear into Kari's digivice. Kari looked at Yolei and they did the same as Davis and I had. "AQUILAMON!" "GATOMON!" "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!" Silphymon joined Paildramon in the air. "Our turn Cody." I heard TK say. "ANKYLOMON!" "ANGEMON!" "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!" The last of the DNA digimon appeared next to the others. There was no way that Kuwagamon could stand up to Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and Umbremon. "So I guess I won't need to help then?" I heard Selene say. I looked at her and feebly smiled. "Probably not. But wait till you see what these guys can do." We turned to watch the battle unfold.

Selene

"Ready Stingmon?" Came Paildramon's voice. "Ready!" he replied to himself. Its voice was a mix of Stingmon's and Exveemon's, but it seemed that they still talked to each other separately. Paildramon flew in front of the enemy and yelled "DEPERADO BLASTER!" The guns on his hips swung out and began to glow. Then hundreds of mini energy bullets fired out. The attack hit the Kuwagamon straight in the face. He took a small step back, but growled and yelled "SCISSOR CLAW!" His pinchers glowed and then snapped at Paildramon. He barely dodged it. "Our turn!" he twin voice of Gatomon and Aquilamon said. Silphymon flew behind our attacker and yelled "STATIC FORCE!" A huge ball of pinkish energy was summoned in her hands, then she shot it at the back of Kuwagamon's head. He turned and attacked them next. Shakkoumon didn't say a word but glided up to the side of Kuwagamon. "KACHINA BOMBS!" The small circle mark on his lower chest began to light up on the edges. Then two doors slid open and many small sun shaped objects flew out. They hit Kuwagamon all around. I watched as Umbremon attacked on the last of the four sides. "SHADOW BALL!" There were now a few small scratches, from the combination of all four attacks. "OK GUYS NOW ALL TOGETHER!" They all yelled at once and attacked. The digimon roared once more before slumping to the ground. Not dead or else he would disappear, but he was unconscious. "Now's our chance." I said and jumped off the building, Umbremon caught me and the others came down with their digimon as well. Yolei opened her laptop and Davis held up his digivice. "Digi-port open!" we were all blinded for a moment and when it cleared the Kuwagamon was no longer here.


	20. Chapter 20 Never Ending Battle

AN- Last chapter! I want to thank all my readers for well, reading. I'm so glad I was finally able to post this; I finished it near the beginning of December 2010. If anyone remembers I gave this story to a friend of mine for a birthday present and she loved it. This will not be the last you hear of me, I have a bunch more stories in the works right now all of them are listed on my profile page. Tell me which of those you guys would most like to read and I will work on that one more.

Thanks again for reading and enjoy this last chapter!

Chapter 30- Never ending battle

Selene

All our digimon de-digivolved and high-fived. All of us humans laughed. "So now what do we do?" Hawkmon asked. "We really should be getting home. We do have school tomorrow." TK said. "Wait you guys are still in school?" I asked. "This is our last year, aren't you in school still?" Ken said. I shook my head and said "I graduated this year. I only had to go Alfea for a year because I knew everything else already." "But you're only like what? Eighteen?" Davis said. "Actually I'm twenty in Magix years, but eighteen in earth years. I age faster in Magix than here on earth." Ken looked at me and said "Well you can't go to school with us. You wouldn't know anything, no offense of course." I nodded and said "No you're right, I couldn't." Then I got an idea. "What do you guys usually do with the digimon during school?" "We just kinda hang around." Gatomon said. "Well what if I took them to the digital world while you were at school. That way both me and them could do something fun?" There was some nodding and Yolei said "That will work." I smiled and Ken said "Okay so now that we have that all figured out, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." They waved and we went our separate ways.

The next morning

"Ken we have to leave soon." Mrs. Ichijouji called from the kitchen. "Okay mom." Ken said back. He turned back to me and said "Are you sure everything will be okay?" I nodded and said "Everything will be just fine, don't worry I can handle it." He hugged me and said "Bye Wormmon, be good." Wormmon smiled and Ken walked out the door. I turned to the two digimon and said "Ready guys?" Malakaimon jumped onto my shoulder and said "Let's go have some fun!" I laughed and entered the digital world. I flew us to the other digiport where the rest of the digimon would be coming from. It flashed and then everyone was here. I waved to Yolei and she said "See you guys later." "BYE!" All the digimon yelled. Today was going to be pretty fun.

Six hours later

"I'm exhausted." Armadillomon said. "Me too." Panthermon agreed. "Me three." Patamon panted. "Me four." Veemon said. "Just stop before I start getting annoyed." Gatomon said. I laughed and looked at my watch, "They should be here any minute." I looked out the TV and saw Ken and the others. I ran as fast as I could to the portal and opened it. The digimon should have been right behind me. Luckily when I got out, I saw that they were. But something seemed to be missing. All the digimon ran to their partners except for one. Wormmon. He wasn't there. Among the yells of joy and "I missed you's." Everything seemed to move in slow motion around me and Ken. We stared at each other. He knew something was wrong, he knew I was the one who was in charge of his partner; he knew his partner was nowhere to be found. I expected Ken to walk over and calmly ask where he was but sadly I was wrong. "Where is he?" He loudly said. Almost yelling. "Where is Wormmon!" He yelled that time. Something must have happened at school, I had never seen Ken like this before. He looked truly evil for a moment. I felt the urge to yell back at him, a voice deep inside me said 'Do it, fight back! You did nothing wrong! You made a simple mistake!' 'No' I replied to the voice. 'I will not create more anger. I deserve to be yelled at; I left his partner alone in the digital world.' Ken continued accusing me for no sane reason. The others were now intervening, trying to get him to calm down. Kari was not. She looked at me with apologetic eyes. Something had happened today that I was unaware of. 'Do it! Scream at him! Let out all of your pent up rage! You don't have to let him walk all over you! You are stronger than him!' It was getting harder and harder to resist.

Ken

How could she! I trusted her! "Please stop!" She yelled at me. "Please just calm down and I can explain." A look of pure terror on her face. I couldn't be making her that scared, could I? "No you need to understand how I feel! I trusted you with my partner and you left him behind!" I yelled at her. All of a sudden Selene let out a scream of pain and clenched her fists. She looked like she was struggling. She fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain. Then as soon as it had started she stopped and said "Please you have to believe me. It was an accident." Tears began running down her face. "Please Ken. I'm begging you, just apologize and I can explain everything." She kept talking but I didn't pay attention. She wanted me to apologize to her? If anyone should apologize it should be her. "No I will not apologize to you. I did nothing wrong." She looked at me with begging eyes. "Wormmon is not hurt, he is perfectly fine. He is…" He words were cut off by her screams of pure terror and pain. She squeezed her eyes shut while clenching her fists. "NO! I won't let you escape!" She screamed. But before anyone could ask what that meant, she relaxed. She slowly stood up and I noticed something was wrong. This was not the normal Selene.

Kari

Her head shot up and her eyes were extremely dark purple, almost black. She flexed her hands and said "Finally I'm free." "S-Selene?" Yolei asked carefully. Selene's head shot around to look at Yolei. "Who are you human?" "It's me, Yolei. Your friend?" Selene laughed; it was much closer to a cackle than a laugh. "I don't have any friends. Only my master. Speaking of whom." She jumped and transformed in the air. Everything about her was different. I gulped and Ken whispered "what have I done?" I looked at him and asked "What's wrong with her?" He looked at the ground and said "This is the evil version of Selene. The one she was supposedly freed from back in Magix. Somehow she came back." "That's right pitiful human. I was not destroyed, only locked away deep inside her soul. But now I'm free to wreak havoc on the world." She laughed again and placed her palms to the sky. Magic shot out of them and created a strange mark in the air above the city. "Soon my master will arrive and together we will take over your world." We all watched in horror as a portal opened and Baltor flew out. "Ah Selene, I see you are once again free." She bowed and said "Yes master, I have freed myself from her soul. She has taken my place in that dark abyss." He smiled and said "Ah we can't have that can we?" she didn't move. "Her goodness is tainting you. To gain your full power you must rid your soul of all light." She stood up and said "Go right ahead." He smiled and said "SPIRITUS SEPERATUS!" Selene jerked a little but then it looked like she was being split in two. Slowly two Selene's appeared in the sky, one transformed, the other not. Then they fully came apart and the human Selene fell to the ground. Umbremon rushed to catch her. She slowly set good Selene down and looked to glare at the villains. Ken said "We have to beat them!" We nodded to our DNA digivolve partners and then Silphymon and Shakkoumon attacked the magic beings. Without Wormmon Exveemon was forced to stay at his champion level. I glanced at Umbremon; she looked torn between staying with her partner or helping to fight. "Go, we'll take care of her." I said. She nodded and leapt into battle.

Selene

I felt her escape. The dark version of myself. She forced me down to the place where she had been prisoner. It was the worst place I had ever been; there was no light, no sounds, no nothing. It was like all my senses had been turned off at once. I was there for what felt like hours before light began to return. Then sound came back. My eyes were closed but I felt myself falling, I braced for impact with the ground but surprisingly I hit something soft. Slowly I felt myself being lowered to the ground and I heard noise. It seemed like voices but I couldn't make out any words. I heard fighting and the smooth velvet was replaced by hands. My head was laid down on something that was harder than a pillow but softer than the ground. More sounds hit my ears. Slowly I was able to make out a few words here and there. "Selene, sorry, did, to, you." I tried to open my eyes to see the source of the words, but I couldn't. I don't know what happened. The logical thing was that somehow the digidestined had defeated the evil me and as I result I was freed, but somehow I knew that wasn't what had happened. Baltor was too strong by himself, let alone with my powers. I felt so helpless. I had to wake up if I wanted to do anything. If I was under some sort of sleeping spell then it would be almost impossible for me to wake up on my own. Again I attempted to open my eyes, but it was no use. Maybe I could speak to them. "H…" I tried to say help but all I could get out was the first sound. The other voices started to go faster like they were excited. I needed to try again, "H…" Okay so words won't work. Maybe I could move a little. I wiggled my fingers ever so slightly; it was all I could manage. I had to do everything in my power to wake up and help the others.

Ken

Umbremon rushed to help the other digimon and Kari set Selene down on her lap. I ran over and whispered "What have I done? This is all my fault." Kari looked up at me and said "That won't help Ken. We need to wake her up somehow." I got down on my knees next to her. I stroked her beautiful face and brushed some hair away. "Selene I'm so sorry I did this to you." I whispered. "H…" her voice said, barely audible. "Did anyone else hear that?" Davis asked. "You're not the only one Davis." TK said. "H…" "It's Selene." I said. We all listened to see if she could continue, but there was nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her finger twitch. I grabbed her hand and said "C'mon Selene you can do it, wake up, beat the spell." I felt so bad for how I acted; it's not her fault for what happened at school. "Come on, don't give up. I'm so sorry that I caused this to happen to you, please forgive me and wake up." A tear fell from my eye and landed on her face, then another. I couldn't help myself. Selene made a small noise and I opened my eyes. She moved a little and then her eyes slowly opened. I hugged her tightly before anyone said anything. But she didn't mimic my gesture. Her arms hung by her sides. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked disappointed. She turned her eyes away and Umbremon ran over, leaving the fight. Kari helped her stand up. No one had yet to say anything. Selene leaned against her partner and finally broke the wordless silence. The sounds of battle still continued around us. "Thank you Kari, everyone else. Now we can finish this."

Selene

Ken embraced me in a tight hug. I didn't do the same. He pulled away; hopefully he could see the disappointment written on my face. I looked away as Umbremon ran over. Kari helped me up and I leant against my digimon. "Thank you Kari, everyone else. Now we can finish this." I saw Baltor look down at me, a smug grin on his face. I tried to transform. Nothing happened. It's not like I didn't know how, I wasn't some newbie. I had been able to transform for the past eight years, why couldn't I now? I felt abnormally weak but I thought it was just from the dark spirit that I had put back inside me. But then Shakkoumon moved and I saw her, well me. I was up fighting the digimon, but it wasn't me. It was the evil copy of me, but she was in fairy form. I looked down at my hands as I tried to do a simple spell. No fireballs formed in my palms. I looked up at Baltor his smiled grew. "That's right Selene, you have no magic. When I separated your good and evil spirits all of your magic went to the other one. You are nothing more than a pathetic human." "No" I whispered. "No, it can't be." I tried to fire a blast at the nefarious wizard, he didn't even flinch. "No." The others had heard what Baltor said and looked just as shocked as I was. Without my powers I was nothing to them, I was just another human girl. Umbremon growled and I realized something. "No Baltor! I am not just another human girl. I am much, much more. I am digidestined. Remember Baltor, when you originally kidnapped me? I fought you off without magic, this is no different." With each word I felt myself get stronger and stronger. "UMBREMON GIVE ME A HAND!" She bent down and I ran onto her back. At the last second she shot up propelling me skyward. I grabbed onto Baltor and punched him as we fell to the ground. I let go a few feet above and landed, he didn't have time to right himself and hit the ground leaving a crater. I ran at him while he was vulnerable and flipped in the air, shooting at him like an arrow. He dodged and shot a blast at me. I cart wheeled out of the way and came back at him. He may have an advantage with magic, but he relied on it too much. I round-house kicked the side of his head, sending him out of the crater. "See I am not a weak human. I can still beat you." I went to punch him again but he caught my hand in the air. "You may think that, but I will always be stronger." He threw me back and I felt Umbremon catch me. She ran at him and said "NO ONE HURTS SELENE! SHADOW CLAW!" She swiped and I heard Baltor yell. I hurried to help her.

Ken

Selene was attacking Baltor like a pro martial artist. When she had fought Stella she wasn't trying nearly this hard. All of a sudden she flew back and Umbremon caught her before attacking herself. They seemed to be holding their own. I looked up at the battle in the air. The evil Selene with powers was holding her own against two DNA digimon and one champion. I turned back to watch Selene. She jumped at Baltor but this time he flew up out of the way. "I don't need you anymore now that I have your evil spirit. Selene let's go." She fired one more shot at the digimon and they both disappeared. Our Selene was panting from exhaustion. Selene got on Umbremon's back and whispered something to her. They started to leave, I ran after them yelling "Selene wait!" She turned and looked me in the eyes. She shook her head and turned back. Umbremon took off leaving the original digidestined alone.

Selene

I made my decision, I couldn't stay with them. Ken hated me; the others probably thought I was weak for losing my powers so easy. They would all hate me when Baltor came back to try and take over the world, I had given them a villain that they never would have had to worry about had they not met me. And there was no way they could beat him either, he was just too strong. "Umbremon let's go back to my house and get some things." She nodded and said "Where are we going?" She knew something was wrong. "Somewhere where we can live in peace and not have to worry about them or anyone, just ourselves." She was silent, my partner understood not to ask.

We arrived on the roof and she de-digivolved. I opened the door and got a suitcase before I began packing. About half-way done I realized that where we were going I wouldn't need a change of clothes, mine would never get dirty. Instead I grabbed a backpack and filled it with some of my most important possessions. The phone Mike and Vanessa had given me, my solaria staff (not that it could be of use as a staff anymore), the locket Daphne had given me so many months ago, and the bracelet I had given to Anakin and Roxy. I picked up the sheet music I had written for Ken's song. After a thought I put it down on the bed and wrote a quick message on it. I hooked my digivice onto my belt and walk out the door. I looked back at my home, I hadn't even lived a week in it. "Let's go Panthermon."

We walked down to Ken's home and knocked on the door. Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door and said "Why hello Selene, I thought you'd be with Ken." I fake-smiled as best I could and said "He told me to meet him in the digital world and this is really the only computer I have access too." "Oh of course, come right in." She gestured for me to enter and I went straight to Ken's room. I shut the door behind me and walked to the computer. As I thought about all that I was leaving behind I felt water running down my cheeks. I had to be strong if I wanted to survive without magic. I wiped my tears and looked at Panthermon. She looked just as decided as I felt. I pulled my digivice off my belt and said "if they hate me so much then I'll just do them a favor and get out of their lives. I put my d3 up to Ken's personal computer; why not make him miserable when he finally figures out where I went? It lit up and I said "Let's go to our new home."


End file.
